A New Kitten
by Tara Myst
Summary: OLD STORY, DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE MARY-SUES x.x
1. Chapter 1

The sky twinkled with billions of stars across the sky, no cloud to be seen. No one was out, except one girl, most people called her Licorice while her real name was Tara. It was too dark to see her appearances, and when rarely someone were to walk by her, she would instintivly hide her face, she was shy to everyone until she became close friends, people always had to approach her first, she never really approached anyone herself. She sat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the only park for miles, she had just moved to Tokyo, and loved it there, she had always dreamed of moving there, and the park was the first place she ever saw next to her house and the school, she hadnt gotten used to the "School" thing though, she had always been homeschooled, so she had time to slack alot and read about none other then "Tokyo Mew Mew" she had always believed they were real, and being in Tokyo made it feel oh-so more real. Her family lived in america still, so she was living by herself in Tokyo and her parents made the payments of the house.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet one of the Mew Mews, or anyone actually, for that matter" she said to herself quietly.

Just then, a beam of light from the fountain covered her quickly, she knew all too well what it meant, but was surprised by far. Suddenly she woke up infront of a baby black cheetah... and black nothingness, like it went on for miles and miles.

"I-I know what this is..." She said

Suddenly the black cheetah cub glowed, and she woke up hours later back in her bed.

"Oh, it must've been just a dream.." she whispered quietly as she rose up out of bed to get ready for the first day of school

"Hmm, What should I wear? it is my first day..., Oh! I know!"

She rummaged through her closet and found a outfit she had picked out months before she moved there and looked in the mirror.

"Perfect!"

Just then she heard a scream outside her house..

"What was that?" she said as she ran outside, only to be shocked by what she saw, Mint, one of the mew mews had been trapped with vines, no other mew mew to be seen.

"Run while you can!" Mint said to her as she struggled to get out of the vines..

Tara ran to the nearest forest and thought to herself,

"That dream, the first mew mew ever, It must have been real, but I dont even know the worlds to transform, I dont even have a pendant!"

Just then a small robotic fluffy device flied over her and dropped a pendant that had the shape of the moon on it

"Mew licorice! Mew Licorice!" The fluffy device yelled

"Okay, here goes nothing, MEW MEW LICORICE, METAMORPHASIS!" She yelled, And then the transformation begun...

She kissed her pendant, and the darkness of the transformation was too dark to see her appearances, but you could hear bells, like the ones on ichigos. [[Authors Note:Ichigo and that other dude moved to england so they needed to find a new mew mew]]

Then pai appeared to take mint away to his spaceship to kill her, most likely, but before he could...

"Stop right there! Mew licorice is here and if you do anything to her, You'll be sorry" Tara yelled from the darkness, you could only see a black figure, and then she jumped up and landed right infront of mint

"Yo-Your the new mew mew?" Mint studdered

"Thats right!" There stood a figure, Slightly taller then mint but not as tall as zakuro, long flowing black hair with a ruffled dress exactly like ichigos, but black with a deep sea green trim, black gloves, black cat ears and tail, with a deep sea green bow and a little yellow bell at the end of the tail, she had beautiful deep sea green eyes, and when the sunshine hit her hair just right, it shined a dark, dark green, and she had black lace-up boots.

"Death bell!" Licorice yelled out..

"If you wanna fight, then lets fight! Im ready!"

"Another pathetic mew mew to take care of..." Pai said as he rolled his eyes, back to her and not able to see her appearances

"Pathetic? Oh really?" She jumped up in the air and gracefully flied like a bird..

"How can you even fly? Your a cat!" Mint yelled to licorice..

"How would I know? I just became a mew mew and I thought it was a dream!"

"Ribbon, Licorice, SPLICE!" And out came black sparkles and a dark green light towards pai, just then he whipped around to see that he was being attacked, he flew out of the way and stared at licorice for a moment..

"Why are you staring?"

He said nothing as he teleported away..

"Well, with that I better get you untangled from those vines" Licorice said as she untangled Mint from the trap

"Wow, thanks! ..Licorice, Right?"

"Everybody likes to call me licorice but you can call me Tara, whatever you prefer"

"I like Licorice. Hey, all the mew mews work at a place called Café Mew mew, you need to work there if you join us"

"Hmm, Sounds like fun! I'll come over after school! Erm, Where is it, though?"

"The road that goes straight ahead from the fountain in the park on the right hand side, once you get to the end of that road turn left and you'll see it"

"Alright then, See you there!" She yelled out to mint as she ran to school and untransformed herself.

_"This, is so cool! I'm a mew mew! Its like, a dream come true!" _

She arrived at school and sat down just in time for school to start.

"Hello class, we would like to introduce our newest student, Tara!"

Being shy, Tara just waved a little and put her hand back down.

After school, she went to the park and followed the directions Mint gave her to get to the café

"The right side of the fountain, go right, go straight, and take a... left, Ah! There it is!"

She stared at the newly repainted Café of a bright shade of pink

"Well, I dont like pink at all, but it is pretty cute"

She walked into the café and quickly got greeted by mint,

"Hello, Licorice! This is the café! do you like it?"

As everyone stared at mint, puzzled by why she greeted what they thought was just another customer, Tara spoke up.

"Well, I never was fond of pink, but I do think its pretty nice!"

Mint looked over at the puzzled faces on Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Licorice is our newest Mew Mew!"

They all spoke up at once..

"Whaa! Really? Cool!"

"Mint found the new Mew Mew!" Pudding yelled hyperly down the stairs to the 2 owners of the café

"Her name is Tara, but everyone calls her licorice" Mint explained to Ryo and Keiichiro

"Nice to meet you, we'll get you a café outfit so you can get to work!" Ryo said..

"Okay, I'll just wait here then and introduce myself more" and she sat down at a empty table with 5 seats.

"So, have you lived in toyko all your life, Licorice?" Asked Zakuro, very calmy, of course.

"Actually, I moved from america only about a week ago, my parents pay for the house because I live by myself, my parents dont like tokyo, but I begged to be able to move to Tokyo, I read about you guys alot, I always thought you guys were amazing, being half-animal."

"Thats cool! My brother lives in america too. but are you sure you arent lonely by yourself?" Pudding asked

"No, not at all, Im the shy type so living alone is actually better for me, even though im only 13"

"We got the outfit ready! its in the dressing room"

"Alright!"

"Well, I better go change so I can help you guys." as she ran to the dressing room.

A few minutes later she walked out with a identical sewed café outfit as the others, but Black and white.

"Whaa! You look so pretty! Na no da!"

"Thank you pudding, So, what do I do first?"

"The cafe is opening in 5 minutes technically, but we'll open a little earlier" Keiichiro said as he unlocked the doors to the cafe.

In a matter of 2 minutes they already had over 7 tables full, Licorice walked up to table 5 as the others waitressed 3, 4, and 7, and mint just sat there and drank her tea as usual.

"Welcome to Cafe mew mew! What can I get you?" Licorice asked polietly to table 5 with 3 people seated

"A strawberry shortcake, a slice of apple pie, and a slice of cheesecake!"

Licorice quickly wrote all this down on a pad of paper

"Alright! Be right back with that!"

Licorice rushed to the kitchen

"Strawberry shortcake, slice of apple pie, and a slice of cheesecake! Oh, and no whip cream on the apple pie!"

"Got it, here you go licorice"

"Thanks!" She rushed back to the table and set the plates down gently.

"Enjoy guys!"

"Thank you!"

"Wow, shes polite, and fast too!" Pudding said

"Yeah, and thought of something we didnt think of, a pad of paper to write things down with" Zakuro explained calmy.

At the end of the day after it had closed, the last one to walk out of the dressing room was of course, Licorice, she had put on A black skirt with deep sea green trim at the bottom and a black tank-top also frilled with deep sea green, and lace up boots similar to Zakuros transformation boots

"Nice outfit" Zakuro said to licorice

"Thanks!" Just then the aliens crashed through the roof in another attempt to take the mew mews, and Licorices immediate instinct was to hide, under a table.

"Its you again! we're so ready to fight!" Mint yelled and in unison they yelled

"Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce! Mew Pudding! Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHASIS!"

And in a flash, they we're transformed.

"So, wheres my kitten?" Kisshu asked in a sarcasm-like voice

"Maybe I should transform so I can help them" Licorice whispered to herself

"Ichigo moved to england! She wont be back here anytime soon!" Mint yelled back

"Okay, im gonna transform!" Licorice whispered to herself as she got ready to jump out from under the table

Kisshu looked very dissapointed and was ready to teleport but Licorice's metamorphasis yell stopepd him in his tracks.

"Mew Mew Licorice! METAMORPHASIS!"

And in a flash, the beautiful Black dress like ichigos, trimmed with the deep sea green, the deep sea green eyes and black lace up boots, black cat ears and tail with a deep sea green bow and a bell in the middle of the bow to keep it together, She jumped up ontop of the roof, the only part of the roof that wasnt destroyed, and the sunshine hit her hair perfectly and it shined the dark, dark, green.

"So your back, huh? And brought a little kid too, would seem like child abuse to me!"

"Um, licorice! Look behind you!"

"Huh?" Licorice said and before she could turn around something grabbed her

Licorice squeaked loudly and squirmed to get out of the grip of whatever that it was

"So, You got me a new kitten in replace of ichigo? How thoughtful!" Kisshu said to the others

Licorice immeditly stopped moving and thought to herself "I know that voice, I heard it before when I watched the mew mews! That cant be true, No! I thought he was dead?"

Licorice didnt move at all and her eyes stared at the ground..

"Licorice Do something! move! he'll kidnap you!" They all yelled to Licorice

Kisshu was shocked that she didnt even move and let her go, and licorice walked forward and jumped back down infront of the mew mews, her long flowing hair following her beautifully, she ignored kisshu and continued to fight Pai and taruto.

"Well, then, We should take those 2 down if there the 2 thats gonna cause havoc!"

"Right!" They all summoned there weapons at the same time, except for Licorice, she liked being last at it.

"Lettuce Castanets! Zacross cross! Minto arrow! Pudding ring!"

"Licorice! Summon your weapon!" Pudding yelled to licorice

"Death bell! Shadow spear!" Licorice had summoned 2 weapons at once

"I didnt think mew mews had more then 1 power.." Zakuro whispered to mint

"I didnt know either..."

"Shadow spear attack!" Licorice yelled and it pinned both the aliens to the cafe wall"

"Now guys! Attack!"

Kisshu stared only at Licorice and watched her extrodinary powers, as if they were more powerful then all combined, and he was right.

"Minto echo! Deep sea lettuce rush! Zakuro Zacross spear! Pudding ring inferno!"

"Licorice! Attack! Hurry! before they teleport away!"

A small silent pause from Licorice, then she got ready to attack

"Ribbon, Licorice, SPLICE!" but before it could hit Pai and taruto they teleported away.

"Oh, well, they'll be back so theres plenty more chances" Licorice said.

"We have to get kisshu to leave too!" Pudding yelled and pointed to kisshu sitting on the roof

Licorice stopped for a minute and looked at kisshu there, she then jumped on the roof, down to the grass, and ran away.

"Licorice! Licorice-oneechan! Licorice-oneesama! Licorice!"

Licorice kept running and finally got to a forest and hid in the forest

"I dont wanna fight him, It doesnt seem right to me..."

"And why wouldnt it?" Kisshu said as he floated infront of her

"NYA!" Licorice jumped up onto a branch on the tree she was sitting under, startled by the sudden appearance

"What do you want-nya?"

"You remind me alot of ichigo...but I like you better" Kisshu told Licorice, and then he thought to himself

"Did I just say that? I can't believe I said that.. But its true, I like her personality better, shes also a cat.. same dress.. but her hair is so beautiful! Not just her hair though..."

"Nya? Are... you okay?"

"Oh, yes, Im fine, anyway... I should kidnap you.. Infact, I think I will." Kisshu said to licorice as he grabbed her wrist

"NYA! I dont wanna be catnapped! NYANYANYANYAAA!"

"Too bad, my new kitten" Kisshu laughed and teleported her away to his ship

...My first story. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO LICORICE? DOES KISSHU REALLY LIKE HER OR WILL SHE BE KILLED? WILL LICORICE FALL IN LOVE? WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? WILL I EVER GET A COOKIE? WILL MINT EAT THE CD IN THE MICROWAVE? WILL YOU PLEASE REVIEW?

We'll see!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Licorice woke up in her bed again, or so she thought...

"Well atleast im back in my r- wait, I dont have green walls! ...Where am I?"

"Morning, New kitten"

"Nya? I AM NOT YOUR NEW KITTEN!"

"..Just like ichigo.. we can fix that" kisshu said as he smiled, evily.

"Nya. you catnap me and your gonna torture me?"

"Torture you? I didn't say anything about torturing" kisshu snickered..

"Nya... I cant believe this.." Licorice barely could get the words out of her mouth before she fainted, but kisshu catched her..

_She cant believe what? I wonder what she couldnt believe..._

Then kisshu laid licorice back down on the bed and left for a few hours

**2 hours later..**

"Oh, your kidding, Im still here?" Licorice sighed as she got up from the bed and looked out a window in the room..

"Wherever I am, it really is pretty..."

"This is my planet, my new kitten"

"Nya! For the last time, Im not your new kit-" but before she could finish saying the words, she got surprised by something...kisshu had kissed her...

"...Nya?" she thought for a moment trying to process what had just happened..

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! You Kissed me!"

"Thats right, my new kitten"

"Okay, what is up with the new kitten thing" Licorice questioned

"Well, pretty much because ichigo **WAS **my kitten, but since your a cat, and I like you, your my new kitten" Kisshu said as he smiled..

"..." Licorice sighed and sat down as she started to think to herself as kisshu left for an hour or two..

_"This totally is a dream come true, but I cant act like it, I knew who he was way before I became a mew mew, I was way overobsessed, basically a fangirl of him, eww! a fangirl? Im so not like that!"_

"What are ya thinking about now, new kitten?"

"NYYYYAAAAA!" she screamed as she jumped up and dug her claws into the ceiling upside down

"Thats a new reaction, did I scare you, honey?"

"Honey? New kitten?" acting as angry as she could, Although she wasnt angry at all, she liked it actually...

"Stop it with the names and teleport me back to earth!" she screamed at kisshu.

"I will, but only if you kiss me"

Licorice was shocked by what he said, but she had to act like she didnt care

"YEAH, RIGHT! Just teleport me back before I slap the shit out of you!"

**Back in the park...**

"I believe she is the new, and final mew mew, we cant have 6, although it would still be easy to finish them all, it might put a dent in the time it takes" Pai said..

There sat a beautiful girl with flowing, chest-length golden brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, with a orange tanktop and a orange skirt, trimmed with fuzzy yellow, her name was peyton, and she was sketching her mew mew, her "OC" under a huge, beautiful, oak tree.

"Lets see... fox ears, fox tail, the long flowing brown hair.."

She thought to herself about the outfit...

"Hmm..., I know!"

She sketched on a beautiful, long orange outfit, with a yellow belt, yellow frill at the bottom of the dress.. with one yellow sock, and one orange sock

She sighed as she thought to herself...

_"I wish I was a mew mew... I wish I still had my internet too, I miss Tara so much!"_

With that said, she shuddered at the name she thought, she hadnt talked to her for months, tears began to roll down her face, just then pai floated infront of her, Peyton gasped in fear and amazement.

**BACK AT THE SHIP**

"LET ME GO!" Licorice yelled as she squirmed to get out of kisshus grip

"I made you a promise, you kiss me, and I'll teleport you back to earth"

A long pause, and a quiet long sigh...

"Fine, but only ONE!"

She leaned in and kissed him fast-like..

"There, now teleport me back!"

He kept his promise and teleported her back to the park, unknowinly that there was a fight going on between a possible mew and pai

"Go away p-" before peyton could speak the words pai snatched the sketching book out of her hands

"HEY! Give me that back! I worked really hard on that!"

"If you agree to come with me to my ship, I will, and you can draw all you like"

"Not if I can help it!" Yelled licorice from the dark forest, once again unable to see her appearances. she jumped up, snatched back the sketch book, landed infront of peyton and handed it back to her, then she looked at the drawing, the signature and looked at peyton..

"P-p-peyton? ...Is that you?" Licorice studdered

"Tara? TARA!" peyton yelled with tears of excitement and hugged her,

"Tara, Yo-you-your a mew mew!"

Just then a space of air infront of peyton glowed and a small pendant with the shape of a foxes tail landed in her hands

"A-ah.. IM A MEW MEW!"

"I guess so! EEK! We can work along side each other! YES! Now transform!"

"I-I dont know what mew mew I am.."

"Remember Mew Orange? Try it!"

"Uh, okay, MEW MEW ORANGE! METAMORPHASIS!" Peyton yelled out, the area they were both standing went black, and within seconds peyton had a beautiful orange dress on with a yellow belt, yellow frill, cute little fox ears and a fluffy fox tail, with a orange bow and a yellow bell, the 2 appearances continued to stand in the dark, the dark figures, obviously Mew orange and Mew Licorice, bothed swifted their tails, making the beautiful bells chime a silent sound,

"Im mew orange!"

"And im mew licorice!"

"And together, we will stop you bitches in your tracks! Nya!" they both happily exclaimed to pai

"Well girls, we'll fight another time" and with that said, Pai teleported away.

"PEYTONN!" Tara screamed as she hugged peyton tightly

"I missed you SOOO MUCHHH!"

"I missed you too, Tara, my internet was taken when I moved to tokyo..."

"Its ok, Mine was too."

"Well, we better get you to the cafe so you can get a outfit!"

"Okay!" and with that they ran off to the cafe, unknowinly licorice was being watched in the darkness by someone with golden eyes [Hint hint]

"LETTUCE! ZAKURO! PUDDING! MINT! RYO! KEIICHIRO! I found our last mew mew!"

They all ran up and greeted her,

"Welcome"

"Welcome to the cafe! I will be at table 5... drinking tea"

"Welcome to the cafe where I do tricks! na no da!"

And all the others just said welcome.

"Your outfit is in the dressing room"

"Okay!" She rushed into the room and seconds later came out with a brown outfit on with blue trim.

After work, peyton and tara rushed out and went to the park to talk, but as soon as they got there...

"Hello, my new kitten, who is this?"

"NYA! Didnt I tell you to not scare me like that?"

"TARA, you know him?" Peyton gasped.

"..Yes..."

"Did you tell him you loved him yet?"

"PEYTON! I DONT! GOSH!" Tara yelled as she crossed her arms and sank down into the bench seat

"So you love me, honey?"

"I said I DONT! didnt you hear one word I said?"

Tara sat there and just thought as peyton and kisshu stared at her unexplainable anger face...

_I do, but I cant even say it! never! gosh, but why couldnt I? What is the worst that could happen? well, I could get catnapped again and forced against my will to kiss him again.. Thats not bad.. WAIT, it is! no.. its not.. OOOH I DONT KNOOOOW!_

Silence was present as they both continued to stare at Tara.

After a few moments, peyton broke the silence..

"Tara, you said you do, why dont you just say it?"

Tara looked at peyton with a face that invited the thought of tears, peyton knew tears we're coming, but before that peyton could see her start crying, Tara let out a sigh and ran off, and started crying.

A few minutes later she sat down under a tree in the deepest part of the forest, a place she never saw anyone else, probably because they we're scared of it, tears rolled down her face but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve..

"Gosh, I thought being a mew mew would be cool, and dont get me wrong, it really is, but there is some real tough decisions.."

"Maybe I should tell him..."

"Tell me what, kitty-cat?"

"Thats new, you didnt call me your new kitten.."

"Your no longer new, its been a week. but dont change the subject honey.. Tell me what?"

"Its. NONE. OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now go away!"

_Actually it is.. why cant I tell him? Gosh its soo hard!_

Tara buried her face into her knees and silently cried..

What will happen next? Will she admit it? Will she slap the living shit out of him? Will I shut up? Will I ever get the urge to get the broom and whack you across the head? Will you review?

WE'LL SEE!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Gosh, I thought being a mew mew would be cool, and dont get me wrong, it really is, but there is some real tough decisions.."_

_"Maybe I should tell him..."_

_"Tell me what, kitty-cat?"_

_"Thats new, you didnt call me your new kitten.."_

_"Your no longer new, its been a week. but dont change the subject honey.. Tell me what?"_

_"Its. NONE. OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now go away!"_

_Actually it is.. why cant I tell him? Gosh its soo hard!_

_Tara buried her face into her knees and silently cried.._

Tara continued to cry so silently kisshu thought she was sleeping, head still buried in her knees. She looked up and saw that kisshu was gone, or so she thought. there he sat in the tree above her, watching over her. A tear ran down Tara's face and landed on the ground, the sunshine hit it and it looked like a diamond twinkling among the dirt, and with kisshus keen sense of hearing he heard the slightest teardrop hit the soft dirt.

_I will tell him... later... I guess.. I need to apologize to peyton first for yelling at her.._

Tara sat up and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and walked off back to the park.

There sat peyton, on the same bench as before, drawing and sketching her perfect masterpieces, she was truly amazing at everything she drew, she had a talent at it that she didnt know, she thought she was bad but when truly they were history in the making.

"Peyton.."

"Oh, Hi Tara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im sorry for yelling at you, I just got a little carried away"

"Its fine, I know how you feel"

Peyton sat up off her bench and hugged her best friend. Kisshu had followed Tara the whole time and watched over her like a lion watching its prey, but in a protective manner.

"Well, I better get home, its getting late"

"Alright Tara, see you tomorrow at the cafe!"

"Yep, Bye!"

So Tara walked home, it was already almost completely dark, gold eyes followed her down the street, the only way she could see the golden glow was to look up into the trees, which was rare for her, because she is so shy.

She got home and grabbed the key out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door, walked in, and relocked the door. she walked up to her room and sat on her bed and thought of how to approach kisshu with how she felt after tomorrows work at the cafe.

"Maybe I'll talk to peyton about it, shes really good at that kind of stuff" Tara murmured to herself as she fell asleep slowly.

Kisshu sat in the tree next to her window and slept there, to watch over her. [[Isnt that so thoughtful? :D]]

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Tara woke up and yawned, and streched like a cat, and looked down at her alarm clock.

"NYAAA! My alarm didnt go off! I have to be at school in 4 minutes!"

She jumped up, ran into the bathroom and changed into a almost identical outfit as yesterday, but with red trim.

She rushed down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, busted through the door and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the school.

"I- am- so- going- to be- in- good shape- by summer- if I- keep this- up"

She spoke between breaths as she turned and was coming up to the school

"Well, atleast it was a record time, 2 minutes, 1 minute to spare"

She stopped to take the minute she had and put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

"Okay, second day of school. here we go"

She walked in and sat down on the only seat left.

"Tara, your 25 seconds late"

"Uh-uh WHAT? 25 seconds? Why does that make a difference?" Tara angerly spoke to the teacher.

"Talk back to me like that and you'll get detention on your second day of school"

The class laughed and Tara just slammed her head on the table and laid it there for a few minutes.

After school she ran back out and was running to the cafe

"Exercise for school, for work, for fighting, im going to be in great shape..." She sighed as she continued running, but she couldnt keep it up and stopped halfway to the cafe and sat down under a tree and took in the fresh air.

"Tired, kitty-cat?"

"NYA! I told you to STOP scaring me like that! it gets really annoying you know!"

"Oh come on, its not that bad"

"Okay, look, I have to work now, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Fine. but keep that promise!"

Silence came from Tara for a moment...

"I will" She sighed as she got up and continued running to the cafe.

"Im here!" Tara looked down at her watch,

"With 5 minutes to spare!"

"That'll go by quickly if you dont change into your outfit" ryo said.

"I know I know." Tara ran into the dressing room and grabbed her outfit and put it on and rushed back out, within 4 minutes the place was packed.

"I wonder where peyton is, shes only got 1 minute"

Just then peyton bust through the door and scrambled to get herself to her feet that she had ran on for about a mile.

"Im sorry! I didnt realize the time, I was talking to my teacher about stuff.."

"Just go get your outfit on..."

"Yes, sir" She sighed as she rushed into the dressing room.

Tara walked up to the tables and quickly wrote the stuff down, rushed to the kitchen and flung the plates to pudding, pudding threw the plates to peyton and peyton gracefully and gently put the plates to the correct tables.

"They're becoming a good team fast.."

"Yeah except they have so much to do they cant refill my tea, so I have to do it" Mint sobbed in a mature manner.

"Atleast mints doing something, even though its for herself." Lettuce whispered to Zakuro.

"Yeah, I wish she would get up and do some work though."

"Yeah, right. shes a lazy ass." Lettuce gasped at what she said and covered her mouth.

"I heard that, lettuce!" Mint snickered.

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Guys, cut it out, just keep working" Tara yelled to the 2.

**AFTER WORK**

Tara rushed to the park, dragging peyton along.

"Ah! Tara! your hurting my wrist!"

"Sorry peyton, but I need to talk to you before kisshu arrives."

"Oh, okay, what is it?"

They both sat down and caught their breath.

"You've always been really good at this kind of stuff... How do I-" Before Tara could finish her sentance..

"Approach him and tell him you like him?"

"...Your such a mind reader!" Tara said and they both laughed for a minute.

"Well, tara, its pretty simple really, When he comes, just tell him! you dont have to do anything special to say a few words."

"I guess..."

Just then, Kisshu arrived.

"Hello, Kitten"

Kisshu stared at peyton for a moment..

"Hello orange peel, or whatever your name is"

Peyton snarled a little at him and walked away, giving one last happy glare to Tara.

"Uhm, Hi.."

"Hello, kitten. whats up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you, so can you sit down?"

"Sure, honey!"

Kisshu sat down next to her and looked into Taras eyes

"Okay um.."

Taras heart beated fast and before she knew it...

"Nya! My ears! My tail!"

Tara sighed and got ready to tell him.. 

"Okay, Well, this is really hard for me to tell you this.. because it just is..."

A silent pause and a few breaths later...

"I really like you.." Tara exclaimed contently and rather quietly...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Dont you LOVE cliffhangers? Will I ever eat the keybored? Will I ever stop asking questions and write the 4th chapter? Will I ever stop making chapters? Will mint ever stop eating the god damn cheesecake?

WE'LL SEE!

**Kisshu:Shut up Tara.**

**Me:Whaa! I just told you I liked you in the story and you tell me to shut up?**

**Kisshu:-snickers a little- the will i ever shut up part got me to say that.**

**Me:-slaps- Just tell them!**

**Kisshu:FINE. Review or I'll kick your ass -evil smile-**

**Me:-Sigh-**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello, kitten. whats up?"_

_"Well, I need to talk to you, so can you sit down?"_

_"Sure, honey!"_

_Kisshu sat down next to her and looked into Taras eyes_

_"Okay um.."_

_Taras heart beated fast and before she knew it..._

_"Nya! My ears! My tail!"_

_Tara sighed and got ready to tell him..  
_

_"Okay, Well, this is really hard for me to tell you this.. because it just is..."_

_A silent pause and a few breaths later..._

_"I really like you.." Tara exclaimed contently and rather quietly..._

A silent pause came over them as Tara looked at the ground nervously, until kisshu broke the silence suddenly.

"Well, thats too bad, kitten. your just a toy, I dont LIKE you, Your just something to use." And with that said, he smacked her head, pushed her in the fountain, floated up and teleported away.

Another silence came across Tara as she sat there, wet and cold from the fountain, shocked by what she just heard, and then, the tears came.

"Tara! Tara? TARA? What happened? Please tell me those are cries of excitement and joy and you jumped in the fountain?" Peyton yelled with a bit of fear for her friend.

"...No..."

"...No what? Tara whats wrong?" Peyton said down on the fountain edge and looked at her friend crying, she was so wet the only way she knew she was crying was the fact of her whines.

"...He rejected me... and.. slapped me and pushed me into the fountain... and told me I was just a toy and he didnt like me. I was just something to use."

"That BASTARD! Bitch! Motherfucker! Asshole! Fu-"

"Peyton. Stop. Just let it go like I will...Eventually.." Taras voice trailed off at the end of the sentance and she got out of the fountain and walked off, soaken wet, and cried all the way back to her house

_...Why would he call me that if he didnt care? all those names, it doesnt even make sense. not even the slightest._

Tara went into the bathroom and changed into dry clothes, and laid down on the bed and talked to herself as she buried her face into her pillow.

Little did she know, she was being watched outside the window.

"I do kind of like her.. but I cant say it...Pai and taruto will get pissed and try to kill me"

Tara cried for over 4 hours and finally cried herself to sleep...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tara woke up to the sound of tapping glass, Slowly Tara woke up and looked at the window.

"Wh-wha-what do you want, Pai?"

Tara rubbed her eyes, once, twice, and yes, he was truly at her window. She walked up to the window, still in her black pajamas with cats all over them, and opened the window, slightly.

"What do you want..?"

"I want to come in."

"Why? What if its another one of your tri-" Before she could finish Pai grabbed the window and slammed it up, not knowing he was being secretly watched by Kisshu.

"What the hell is Pai doing?..." Kisshu murmured to himself.

"AH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tara yelled so loud Mint could hear from her house 2 blocks down.

"I hope that wasnt Tara... it sounded like her. Oh well." Mint quickly laid back down and went to sleep.

"I think your beautiful and im gonna get you before kisshu does." Pai said as he snickered

"Uh, Heh, what? No. NO. WAY. GO AWAY"

"Nope"

"GO. AWAY!" Tara yelled in a warningful voice.

"I dont think so." Pai pinned her down to the floor and kissed her.

"Uhmm.."

Just then Tara's ears and tail popped out.

"What the hell?" Tara said in a angerly voice.

"Whats wrong, honey?"

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!"

Tara kicked him off with her foot and backflipped back onto her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll come back again soon. You'll see" He snickered as he teleported off

"Oh wow... Isnt this great. Juuuust GREAT!" Tara yelled to herself.

Just then, the air around Tara rippled as she teleported into a ship.

"Ah...wha? WHY the hell am I here? Oh it never ends. Since im in a SPACESHIP! Maybe I should transform.."

"MEW MEW LICORICE! METAMORPHASIS!"

And Within a flash. Tara transformed into Mew Licorice. She walked slowly and cautiously down a hall that seemed like it went on forever and ever.

"Hello, kitten."

"NYAAA!" Tara jumped 20 feet and turned around in the air to face none other then kisshu.

"Oh, its YOU. what do you want, bastard? wanna push me in the fountain again?"

"Nah, I got a better idea." Kisshu smiled evily and summoned his dragon swords.

"You.. You wouldnt.. would you?" Licorice said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes. I would, and I will."

"BUT WHY?"

Kisshu didnt answer and pinned Tara to the ground with the dragon swords placed carefully on either side of licorices neck.

"Move one inch and your dead."

"Ahh..hmm.." Tara didnt move as kisshu raised a third sword up high ready to stab her in the chest.

Tara began to cry with innocence clearly in her eyes, and she closed them and waited for the pain and sudden death.

Kisshu looked at licorice for awhile, Dropped the sword and unsummoned the others, kissed licorice on the lips, and got up and walked away.

Tara laid there, stunned for a minute, and looked down at her chest, looked at her arms and everywhere.

"..N-Nothing.."

Tara sighed and got up and stood there... in shock.

"Whaa... How do I even get out of here..?"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SHE GET KILLED BY THE LEADER? WILL I REGRET EATING MY PRINGLES? WILL THE RANDOM PERSON STOP PLAYING BALLOONO? WILL YOU REVIEW?

..We'll see! :D

**Kisshu:No seriously? Kill you?**

**Me:..Yeah. YEAH WHY DID YOU TRY TO DO THAT?**

**Kisshu:I didnt! IT WAS YOU! ITS YOUR FAULT!**

**Me:NO! IT WASNT! -slaps- just say it.**

**Kisshu:-_- Review or else.**

**Me:Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the SUPER LONG. wait for the next chapter, but I had a hard time thinking of more ideas! But thanks to my bff peyton, we came up with a EPIC. chapter. Review for more, faster, chapters! :D

Tara:Now say it.

Peyton:Yeah, SAY IT.

Kisshu:Say what?

Both:WE JUST WENT OVER THIS!

Kisshu:Oh right, Tara does not own Tokyo mew mew.

Tara:Thank you!

**THE CAFE**

5 minutes... 10... 30 minutes go by and the mews realize something... Licorice isnt here.

"Where the hell is that girl?" exclaimed Ryou, obviously mad as hell.

"I dont know but I hope she gets here soon, my tea has almost ran out!" Explained by none other, then Mint.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WHY IS EVERYONE SO CALM! TARAS GONE! GONE! WHAT IF SHES IN TROUBLE! WHAT IF THE ALIENS CAUGHT HER AND IS TRYING TO KILL HER! WHAT IF-" Before peyton could finish... *SMACK*

...Peyton got bitchslapped by Mint.

"SHUT UP! we'll close the cafe and go find her, OKAY?"

**THE SPACESHIP**

"I swear, this shit is neverending... Just like this damn hallway" Licorice said to herself.

A few minutes of walking down the endless hallway, and finally she sees a light shining through a door...

"My gosh, finally. I swear, for a ship that flies, this thing is fucking enormous."

THE MEWS

"According to my bigass spaceship radar, its invisibly floating right about..." *SLAM* "...Here..." Lettuce dizzily exclaims to the other mews.

"I HOPE TARAS OKAY! HOW DO WE GET IN! WE HAVE TO GET IN! I THINK I HEAR SOMETHING! COME ON GU-" *SMACK*

"Seriously. SHUT UP AMI- I mean PEYTON!" Mint yelled.

"Lettuce, how do we get in, Na no da?"

"Well, According to my radar... the door is right there" Lettuce exclaims as she points to a obvious door to a huge ship.

"Well, NO SHIT LETTUCE!" Yelled Zakuro.

All the mews then stare at Zakuro in surprise.

"Oh. myy. GOOSHHH. ZAKURO JUST TALKED! ..no. YELLED! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Said mint, Fangirling, obviously.

All the mews go running dramatically like mews do to the door.

They walk in, and *SLAM*

"Nice job, Mint, slamming the door so everyone in the world hears it" said lettuce.

"SHUT UP LETTUCE."

"Shhh... Listen guys" Whispered zakuro..

Footsteps echoed throughout the ship, down the endless hall

"Guys summon your weapons!" Said Peyton.

"Minto arrow! Lettuce castanets! Zakuro spear! Pudding ring!"

"Guys?- EEEH!" Licorice asked as a Arrow just barely passes her head.

"Oh my gosh! LICORICE IM SO SORRY."

"Nice job, Mint." Zakuro says.

"TARA! TARATARATARATARA!" Peyton yells happily as she glomphugs her friend.

"PEYTOON!"

-Insert epic best-friend forever reunite scene here-

15 minutes later...

"So, you finally found my kitten, huh? Too bad!" Kisshu says, and before the mews can react, The air warps and Licorice is once again, gone.

"NO! GET BACK HERE! TARA!"

"Its okay peyton, if we follow this hallway im sure we can find where he took her" explains Zakuro, calmly.

"Yeah, I totally agree with zakuro!"

"Isnt that so Mintful of you to agree?" Says peyton.

"Khh, Whatever."

"Anyways, Lets go guys!" Says Zakuro.

The Mew group, exhausted, had finally found their lost friend, teammate and leader.

"..Tara.." The brown haired mew whispered.

She searched the room hastily, knowing by now that there has to be a trap set up by none other than Kisshu himself.

"Oonee-Chan!" The youngest, monkey mew ran forward to greet the trapped one. Zakuro pulled her spear and with a quick motion the blonde mew was quickly caught.

"What was that for?" She questioned.

"Pudding this is most likely a trap.." Zakuro explained in her calm, usuaul demeanor.

"Hmm. Smart of you to notice." A sweet yet sinister looking alien popped out of crippled air. His arms were crossed, an amused expression was worn upon his face. His hair fell a little past his shoulders, tied to each side in pigtails.

"I underestemated you humans. Maybe you are'nt all fools." He mused.

"Let Tara go!" Lettuce cried to Kisshu. Licorice bound to the wall slowly came to.

She could hear her friends. Their voices were faded, but definetaly there. She just couldnt muster enough strength to open her eyes.

"Exactly why do you think I'll let you take my kitten from me?" Kisshu lay his hand briskly against Tara's cheek.

"I'll show you why not!" The brown mew charged directly at the enemy, a risky move. She didn't care. Not anymore. She _had_ to free Tara. It was the only thing now.

"Hmph. Be that way." He sent a blast of energy so strong it blew Peyton against the wall, crumpling to the floor with a thud. Even the other mew's had a hard time restaining their balance.

-Licorices POV-

I finally gain enough strength to open my eyes, only to see the most horrifying thing, my friends, all of them, passed out, with bruises, scars, and scratches, I switch my eyes over only to see my one dearest friend still standing, Peyton, still challenging kisshu, pleeing and fighting to let me go, and she refused to stop until she got her way.

-End of POV-

"Peyton..." Licorice whispered, coughing excessivly from the dust that circled the air of so many spins and swift movements that got settled onto her pale face.

"TARA! Tara... I will absolutly NOT let you have her OR HURT HER!"

"What makes you think I would hurt her? I would never do that" Kisshu says with a snicker on his face.

"You know what, Forget this!" Peyton yells as she summons her Machine gun.

Peyton makes a endeavor to hit Kisshu but misses everytime.

"What. the hell. is that?" Kisshu says while looking it up in a human dictionary "Thing"

"Guys, now is our chance!" Whispers Mew orange. [Authors note:Incase you have forgotten by this point, Mew orange is peyton, and peyton is mew orange, and The brown haired mew is referring to Peyton.]

The mews finally struggle to their feet and tiptoe over to Licorice chained to the wall, and quietly, Zakuro cuts the chain with her surprisinaly sharp spear. The mews then all give half of their energy and power to Licorice, a suttle deep sea green glow covers Licorice, and then her mew outfit reappears, but different, instead of a dress that looks like Ichigos former dress, its now cut into a deep v at the top, and at the bottom it slants down to a small v, kind of like Lettuces, but both sides arent cut down.

"There must've been a problem transferring our powers and it took our outfit looks and collided them and changed her outfit" whispered Zakuro.

"Lets just get out of here, guys." The blue-haired mew says.

"But how?" Orange asks,

"...Well.. a advantage of laying on my back here, I see a opening at the top of the ship we can jump through." Exclaims Licorice, the black-haired mew.

"Oh. Good idea! get ready to jump guys" Peyton says as she helps her best friend to her feet.

"1, 2, 3!" and with that, all the mews jump, and peyton makes sure to hold on to her best friends hand, so nothing happens again.

"So.. you were holding a machi- Where the hell?" And with that, the air warps and off he goes again to find the mews.

~~~Thanks to Peyton/1gwenfan/My BFFFF for helping me write this epic story, thanks to her she made it wayyyyyy more interesting. :D~~~

Tara:Review for chapters!

Peyton:You said I got that line!

Tara:Oh right.. Sorry, but I already said it sooo! -caramelldansennn-

Peyton:Ffff. FUCK THAT. -turns on Miley cyrus music-

Tara:I told you not to put that on in public! people will laugh... .

Peyton:I DONT CA- Public? Theres noone here!

Kisshu:Im here.

Both Tara and peyton:SHUT UP!

Kisshu:-.-

Both Tara and Peyton:Anyway, as before, Review for chapters! :D

P.S:Whoever gets the ami reference gets a cookie ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Tara:Your turn peyton!

Peyton:Wait, do I get a oreo if I say it?

Kisshu:No.

Both:SHUT UP KISSHU.

Tara:Yes. you can :D

Peyton:YAY! Tara does not own Tokyo mew mew.

Tara:-gives oreo-

Kisshu:What about me?

Both:WE SAID SHUT UP!

Kisshu:-.o

_The mews finally struggle to their feet and tiptoe over to Licorice chained to the wall, and quietly, Zakuro cuts the chain with her surprisinaly sharp spear. The mews then all give half of their energy and power to Licorice, a suttle deep sea green glow covers Licorice, and then her mew outfit reappears, but different, instead of a dress that looks like Ichigos former dress, its now cut into a deep v at the top, and at the bottom it slants down to a small v, kind of like Lettuces, but both sides arent cut down._

_"There must've been a problem transferring our powers and it took our outfit looks and collided them and changed her outfit" whispered Zakuro._

_"Lets just get out of here, guys." The blue-haired mew says._

_"But how?" Orange asks,_

_"...Well.. a advantage of laying on my back here, I see a opening at the top of the ship we can jump through." Exclaims Licorice, the black-haired mew._

_"Oh. Good idea! get ready to jump guys" Peyton says as she helps her best friend to her feet._

_"1, 2, 3!" and with that, all the mews jump, and peyton makes sure to hold on to her best friends hand, so nothing happens again._

_"So.. you were holding a machi- Where the hell?" And with that, the air warps and off he goes again to find the mews._

The mews finally reach the roof of the spaceship.

"Why didnt you jump, Tara?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"I did... my powers arent working again..."

"...Dammit.."

"So, how do we get down?" asked the youngest of the mew group.

"Well... it looks like fro- EEK!"

"TARA!"

What happened?

...Tara fell off the edge of the spaceship, which is about... 30 stories down.

"HELP. MEEEEEEE!" cried out Tara as loud as she could.

She continued to plummet to the ground, she closed her eyes waiting for impact, but then the air rushing through her hair and the wind that ruffled her dress, stopped.

"N...nya?"

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in mid-air, but she was too shocked to realize it... she breathed for a few seconds then looked up into a familiar face with sunset golden eyes.

"K-k-kisshu?" Licorice sputtered, continuing to breathe heavily from shock.

"Yes, its okay kitten, I got you, your safe now"

Kisshu slowly lowered licorice to the ground and put her down, her knees shook, she stepped sideways, apparently unstable, and fell to her knees, looking up at her mew friends, standing infront of her.

"Licorice! You scared us half to death!" yelled mint.

"You dont look half dead..." exclaimed Lettuce.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled all the mews but licorice.

Licorice sat there, perched on her knees for a few minutes, then got up and turned to Kisshu..

"A...Arigato...Kisshu" [Authors note:Arigato is Thank You in Japanese]

"Its okay, anything for my kitten" Kisshu snickered.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AGAIN!" Exclaimed pissed-off Mew orange.

"Im not going to, I care about licorice... and if caring about her means caring about her friends too... then..." A silent pause from kisshu...

"Im willing to join the mew side..."

Licorices eyes widened in shock, and secret happiness, that she didnt want to expose, but she couldnt help it.

"REALLY? IM SO HAPPY!" Licorice immediately jumped and hugged kisshu tightly.

Kisshu smiled and lightly stroked the black-haired mews hair.

"Are you just saying this as a trap?" Asked Zakuro.

"No, Im serious."

"Not if we can help it!"

The air warped and who popped out?

Pai and taruto.

"Taru-taru! Dont be mean! I dont wanna punish you if I dont have to, Na no da!"

"I said STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I will fight you if I have to, Im joining them and theres nothing you can do to change my mind"

Just then, all together, the mews lined together, and a black background with the moon and city lights behind them...

"For the future of the earth, we'll be of service!"

"Nya?~"

Licorice landed right behind kisshu from a long jump, and back to back, holding hands. The other mews posed in a line.

"Well, I guess if we cant change your mind, we'll fight against you, and all your other mews, and your little girlfriend, Right pai?"

Pais face grew more and more pissed as kisshu and licorice stood together...

"GIVE ME. THE DAMN GIRL!" Yelled pai in the most pissed tone.. Possibly EVER...

"Wow.. and I thought mint's tone of voice was half the time pissed." Said zakuro.

"HEY!" Mint yelled.

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Yelled peyton.

Pai's attack flew through the air, Kisshu grabbed Licorices hand and pulled her out of the way just in time, and the mews jumped away.

"Death bell! Power Up!"

"Power up? Whats that?" said the puzzled brown haired mew.

"Death bell, Power up, SPLICE!"

All the colors of the Mews, purple, orange, blue, black, yellow, and the color of the newest member of the mews, Kisshu, green, flew out from the bell, and hit both Taruto and Pai, Square-on with amazing power.

"WE WILL BE BACK!" Yelled pai, as they both disappeared in mid-air.

Licorice fell to her knees once again and breathed heavily.. that attack used most of her power. Suddenly, her death bell gained gems in the circle of every color of the mews, including her, the wings of the bell were now a glittery gold, and it had mini cat ears and a tail on it.

The mews looked down at their attacks and noticed all of their weapons had gained gems too, but of a lesser size and intensity.

"How did you use such a power attack?" Questioned Kisshu.

"Well.. um.. when he said to give him the girl, which was me, I know htat for a fact, I immediately thought "Kisshu" and so I got protective.. and used all my strength. and also in the process powered up everyones weapons."

"So.. you were being protective of me?" Kisshu smiled and mocked licorice.

Licorice rolled her eyes.. "N...sort of... but it was only to just s-"

Kisshu cut her off by putting his finger to her lips,

"Say nothing more.. my kitten" and infront of all the mews, he gently grabbed her head and kissed her.

"...EWWWWWWWW! GET A ROOM!" Yelled all the mews.

Both licorice and kisshu looked up, and licorice blushed a deep red.

"Gomenasai... guys.." Licorice murmered as she continued to look at the ground and blushed.

"Well, im not sorry!" laughed Kisshu silently.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Yelled all the mews but licorice, and Licorice started laughing.

Back where pai and taruto is...

"This time for sure we have upgraded our weapons well enough to defeat Kisshu, and all the mews..."

"I will get that girl... and we will own the world!"

"What about me?" Taruto pouted.

"...Eh... you get pudding."

Taruto just sighed and stuck his tounge out at pai.

"The fight... wil begin... tomorrow."

Kisshu:Review for chapters!

Tara:What he said [:

Peyton:You guys seriously need a room.

Tara:Pfff. -rolls eyes-

Kisshu:-snickers and moves on closer towards Tara-

Peyton:Dont. go there. or I WILLKICK YO ASS! JUPI STYLE!

Both Tara and Kisshu:o.o

Tara:Yeah you dont wanna go there... shes dangerous.


	7. Another Day Another Problem

Sorry for the **LONG **wait for a new chapter. I've been working on my other fanfiction for Full moon wo sagashite [Sing, Dream, Love, Forever Together] Check it out :D

Kisshu:So, did you all miss me? -evil smile-

Tara:Maybe.

Peyton:-rolls eyes-

Kisshu:Jealous, peyton? aww. poor orange peel.

Peyton:YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! -summons machine gun-

Kisshu & Tara:Aww shit. RUUUUUUNNNNN -runs-

Peyton:I WILL GET YOU!

Tara:-Really fast talking- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! -FLEEEEE-

"The project is complete, we are ready for battle, fatality rate is 99%"

"Shut up pai, your such a nerd"

"QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT"

- In the park -

"Arigato, Ryou, Keiichiro, for taking us all to the park for a picnic!" Licorice bowed respectively to both and smiled.

"Anything for the saviours of the world!" Keiichiro replied back and returned her smile.

"Ugh, lets just eat, its time for my tea anyway" Mint rolled her eyes and sat down on the soft, green grass infront of a red and white picnic quilt.

Tara giggled and sat down next to Zakuro, and Kisshu sat next to Tara, Orange sat next to mint, and ryou sat across from Tara, Keiichiro next to.

"I cooked some grilled cheese, and also I made some turkey sandwiches, and peanutbutter, Tea to drink, and, Licorices favorite, Raspberry shortcake!"

"Yay! Thank you, keiichiro!" Tara smiled widely and squealed.

"Dont thank me, thank ryou, it was his idea to make something you like"

"Oh? Wow, thank you ryou!"

"Uh huh" Ryou answered, sounded completely uninterested in talking.

"May I have a PB&J, please?" Orange asked polietly.

"You sure can, orange. and for everyone else?

"Oh! Me, zakuro, and mint would like a grilled cheese, and Lettuce would like a turkey. I sound like a waitress!" Tara quickly explained and told keiichiro what they wanted, and squealed to her last statement.

"Not to be rude, well actually, to be rude, you ARE a waitress" Ryou said, shoving food in his mouth and rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, RYOU!" All of the mews yelled except keiichiro.

After they were all done eating, they all thanked Keiichiro and Ryou, and Tara helped clean up, folding the quilt and putting it into the hand-woven picnic basket, and carefully stacking the plates, cups, and saucers.

"You do everything so carefully, you should help me in the kitchen sometime, Tara" Keiichiro commplementing and smiled towards Tara.

"Ah, maybe I will!" Tara giggled before walking off into the park more.

"Im gonna go to the playground, see you later, guys!" Tara waved to all of them and ran off, Kisshu had things to do, so he let Tara be.

Tara acted very mature most of the time, but she loved to do things much less mature then her age, like going to the playground.

Tara approached a swing, and was ready to hop on it, but she heard her name called in a distance, she turned her head slightly to the right to see ryou leaned up against a tree. She ran over to him and sat down underneath the tree.

"Hey, ryou, whats up?" Tara looked up to him and smiled sweetly. **[Authors note:I'd like to mention, "Sweetly" is nicely, not like, love. :D] **

"Well, Im thinking about lowering your pay at the cafe, you hardly do anything, and when you do, you screw it up"

Tara stood up and stared straight in his eyes, her eyes now glowed a slight red.

"Really, ryou? REALLY? I know Ichigo liked to argue alot about this, and im not like that, but thats too much, I definetly work more then all of them combined, and I have NEVER, dropped a plate, cup, saucer, or otherwise, infact, I save them sometimes, and I dont even ask for a raise, I dont NEED a raise, but thats just plain low to lower my payment, I DO need money to buy things you know, I live alone and im only 14, so it would be only fair to keep it as it is!" Tara now breathed heavily, and her face was a slight tint of red, from anger.

"It is how it is, dont argue with me" Ryou snickered slightly and turned away from licorice, back to her.

"No, NO I WONT stop, this is totally, 100% unfair by all means, now if I Dont get to keep my pay the same, I will quit!"

Ryou looked over his shoulder slightly, to see the angered girl, still arguing, and fuming about her payment lower, this is going perfect, as planned.

"Seriously! If I d-" Tara got cut off, by what?..

Ryou turned around and propped himself up, 2 hands on the tree, with Tara inbetween the tree, and him, he took his hand and caressed her face, he lowered his head down and kissed her passionately. Licorice was now a deep tint of red, all over her face, her face showed, excitement, and somewhat need.

"Ah.. um.. wh.. what...?" Tara stuttered, lost for words, and stared directly into his eyes, she was unsure what to say, or think.

He put his head next to hers and whispered softly to her,

"By the way, im not lowering your payment, but my plan worked. Your so cute when your angry" Ryou smiled, somewhat evilly, and ifted his body from hers, slowly walking away.

Tara stared for a second before that annoyed little red angry mark appeared above her head

"YOU GOT ME WORKED UP BECAUSE IT WAS CUTE?" Licorice yelled, a little too loud, the whole playground stared at her, she looked back in complete embarressment, causing ryou to slightly laugh, walking away again.

"H-HEY! Wait up!" Tara yelled, running back to ryou.

"Licorice-oneechan!" A familiar girls voice called out. Licorice turned around to see the innocent little pudding staring at her and ryou.

"Ohh, hello pudding!"

"Munii! I was coming to the playground to play but I saw you two! What happened?" Pudding slanted her eyes more, in a curious, mischievious way.

"N-NOTHING! Me and ryou were just talking about...Raises!" Tara said, trying to be calm, obviously not working.

"Thanks, Tara" Ryou whispered.

"Shhh."

"Oh, okay" Pudding lowered her head in defeat.

"Aww, pudding, its okay. Wanna go play in the playground?" Licorice lowered herself to pudding's level and smiled.

"Yay! sure! Lets go, onee-chan!" Pudding turned around and ran to the swings in the playground. Licorice brought herself back up to her feet and started walking towards pudding.

"See you later, Licorice" Ryou slightly brushed his hand across her hair and shoulder, and walked away.

Tara turned around, whispering slightly.

"Bye" She smiled and turned back to the playground, where pudding anxiously waited for Tara to push her on the swing.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

"Higher, Licorice, higher!" Pudding yelled happily, giggling.

"If you go any higher you might hit the sun! We dont want that."

"Hello, Licorice, Pudding" Zakuro waves from a nearby tree, Mint aisde to her.

"Ah, Moshi moshi!" Licorice smiles continuing to push pudding on the swing.

Zakuro smiled as she took off her sunglasses towards pudding, after all, she was very cute.

Mint wanted to go to the beach so she had her beach bag and suntan chair in hand. Zakuro walked over beside Tara and put her sunglasses back on, in a rather attitudic way.

"Wanna come with me and mint to the beach? Zakuro calmly asked Tara and pudding.

"Yay! I wanna go to the beach! please licorice?" Pudding begged, with her big, shiny puppy eyes towards Tara.

"Sure! if you want to, then its fine with me, I actually planned on going today so I brought my beach bag" Tara picked up her beachbag and placed it over her shoulder.

Pudding jumped off the swing, and ran towards the beach.

"Pudding, wait up!" Tara yelled, giggling and running after the agile young mew.

Zakuro and Mint calmly walked to the beach. When they got there, Licorice changed into her black and sea green bikini, Mint laid out her tanning chair, Zakuro aswell, and pudding was already swimming. Licorice laid down in the sand, in a admitfully rather sexual position, and placed her hands underneath the warm sand.

"Tara, I have an extra chair if you want one" Zakuro leaned forward and lowered her sunglasses to see Tara better.

"Ah... hmm. sure, if thats okay with you,." Tara smiled, and got up off the sand.

Tara grabbed her beachbag and took out her sunglasses, and put them on, similar to Zakuros attitudic way _**[AN:Attitudic is like, my offical word, so you might hear Licorice say it alot. XD]**_

Tara sat down on the beach chair next to Zakuro and swung her legs over, Tara and Zakuro were almost the same height, except for the change of hair color they looked alot alike, except for the fact that Licorice had slightly less mature features.

Zakuro slightly turned her head to Tara, and looked her up and down, like a paparazzi would before taking a picture.

"Nice bikini" Zakuro complemented, sounding rather lovenely.

"Thanks, yours too!" Licorice smiled, and SLIGHTLY blushed when she saw her purple bikini.

_**BACK AT THE RANDOM PLACE THAT NOONE KNOWS WHERE IT IS THAT KISSHU IS AT BEING A RETARD**_

"I wonder what Tara is doing" Kisshu whispered to himself as he picked retarded oranges off a banana tree.

"I think I'll go visit her" and with that quickly thought, he snapped his fingers like a rock and teleported to her, retardedly.

_**BACK AT THE BEACH**_

"Hello Tara" Kisshu said as he popped up behind Tara's chair

"nnNNNYA!" Tara screamed as she jumped up, flying basically into thee clouds.

Kisshu smiled and a fang came over his bottom lip.

"Miss me?"

"..DONT. SCARE ME LIKE THAT. REGARDLESS." Tara's eyes were once again a blood-red color, they were glowing out from under her sunglasses.

"Yeah.. nice outfit" Kisshu admired Tara and gave back a perverted smile.

"Thanks..." Tara rolled her eyes but smiled as she removed her sunglasses.

"Well. I just wanted to say Hi. Im off. See ya Tara" Kisshu shot a smile to Tara and disappeared.

"I swear sometimes he can be a jerk" Tara said out loud.

"You finally figured that out?" Mint replied in her bitchy tone, refusing to look at her.

"Dont start, Mint." Zakuro calmly but forcefully said back.

"Whatever, Fujiwari."

"Shut up, Mint." Tara said, once again slipping her sunglasses on and walking away.

Tara strutted along the beach as others admired but she simply ignored. Her silky black hair flew in the slight breeze, and the bottom part of her outfit slightly swept with the wind.

She walked along until she found her favorite palm tree to sit under. She sat down and took a deep breath. Sometimes the other mews were so annoying!

Licorice was far from immature, lots of the time she acted like a combination of Ryou, Zakuro, Ichigo and Kisshu, And that adds for attitude and hyperness.

She heard soft footsteps in the sand behind her, suddenly her cat ears appeared but she ignored it and used it to her advantage to listen. Once she knew they were a persons footsteps, she quikcly covered her ears with a spare black jacket she had with her.

"No need to do that, Licorice." It was now a reconized voice, Ryou.

"Oh.." Licorice removed her jacket from her head and laid it to the side of her.

"Hello, why are you here?" Tara asked curiously.

Ryou sat down next to her and just stared at her for a second.

"Nice outfit." Ryou turned his head away and closed his eyes...Surprising.

"For the 100th time I've got that today, Thanks."

Ryou opened his eyes rather angerly and looked at Licorice then everyone around him, all were guys.

"Who said that to you?" Ryou asked sounding rather aggrivated, as always.

"Umm.. Zakuro, 7 random dudes, Mint,...Kisshu.." She trailed Kisshus name off as she turned her head away from him.

Ryou let out a aggrivated breath and stood up from where he was sitting. Licorice turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes you could tell she was almost sad, and she looked so vunerable, her cheeks were tinted a slight rose.

"Im leaving. see ya" Ryou started to walk off, now every footstep Licorice could hear was a step farther of her wanting to say something that she couldnt.

Ryou stopped after about 20 feet, he heard small sobs behind him. He turned around and saw Licorice crying, her tears now came down her cheek at a constant rate, she looked straight at him, in that short amount of time she went from happy to looking absolutly destroyed.

Ryou couldnt walk away from her now, also surprising. He walked back over to her and kneeled down to the height she was at. Licorice took her hands and buried her face, sobbing intensively.

"Licorice.. why are you crying?" Ryou asked, he felt bad but he had no idea why she was crying the way she was.

She lifted her hands from her face, and her face was now a deep red, her eyes were no longer hazel, they now were a soft blue.

"I... I-.. dont.. deserve the way you treat me.."

"WHAT?" Ryou half-yelled at her, he sounded like he just got told his toast was burnt. [AN:He hates. burnt toast. with a passion.. :D]

Licorice cringed at his sudden mood change and crawled backwards a little bit from him. She eventually stood up, she grabbed her jacket off the ground and looked straight at him. She now held a smile but if you knew her like he did, aswell as the other mews, you can tell by her eyes, actions and somewhat childness that she was crushed.

"Nevermind.. its.. not important.. but you know what I said..as much as I wish for 2.. I have kisshu, so.." She almost broke into tears again but she squinted her eyes, opened them and smiled at him once more before turning around and running away, she now cried again and everyone looked at her, for whatever reason. She didnt care.

Ryou gasped, and ran after her, he put out his hand and grabbed her wrist. Licorice stopped and got instantly turned to him.

Licorice stared before snatching her wrist out of his hand and whispering softly.

"Why..."

"..Why what..?" Ryou replied curiously..

"Why.. do you care?" She whispered again.

Ryou was about to explain but he refused to, he quickly came back with his usual attitude and reply.

"I care because your a mew and if I didnt you wouldnt want to help protect the earth."

"Okay then. exactly. Now let me be." Once more Licorice whispered softly, before slowly walking away.. in the direction of where she was with the other mews.

Finally she returned back. What had seemed like hours she was gone was only about 25 minutes. her face was tear-stained, and although she pretended to smile and be okay, Zakuro knew instantly her true emotions. Zakuro removed her sunglasses and placed them on her chair. she walked over to Licorice and intensely stared into her eyes.

"Hi.. Zakuro." Licorice replied to her, wondering what she was doing.

"Why are you sad." Zakuro asked her in her usual calm demeanor.

"H-how do you know im sad? Im happy as can be!" Licorice laughed oddly before lowering her head to the ground and sighing depressingly.

"Because I cant have 2"

"You mean Kisshu & Ryou?"

"How did you know..?"

"I just so happened to follow you a little bit when you went to that palm tree. you just walked away so I wanted to know."

Licorice, once again, started to cry, alot less then before, but visibaly.

Zakuro took her hand up to licorice and lifted her head up to her eyes, She smiled at licorice before pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay, Licorice. We've all been there, just dont think about it" Zakuro whispered to her and she tightly embraced her.

Licorice stopped crying and pulled out of the hug and smiled to Zakuro.

"Thanks, Zakuro. It always helps me to be comforted by friends" Licorice giggled and striked a cute pose, what she.. always does when shes happy.

Zakuro laughed slightly and smiled back before going to pack up her chair.

"Ehh? Leaving so soon, Zakuro?" Mint asked, lifting her sunglasses off.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to say, Ryou called us all into the cafe, apparently theres something going on suspicious."

Licorice's eyes became wider and then she breathed a little, hesitantly.

"Come on, Licorice." Zakuro grabbed licorice's hand and dragged her along until she started to walk along side her. SZakuro threw her beach bag over her shoulder and continued to walk off.

"Zakuro... just... walked off.. without me.. and also.. held HER hand! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Mint screamed loudly into the air, causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy. A sweatdrop appeared on her head and she quickly packed everything up in a matter of seconds, grabbed puddings arm, drug her out of the water and ran like hell.

"eeEeEE! Where are we going, Mint?"

"Cafe"

~~At The Cafe~~

Zakuro and Tara were the first to appear at the cafe _**[AN: Incase you forgot.. once again, Tara is Licorice, and Licorice is Tara.] **_Tara hesitated at first but followed Zakuro down the stairs to the basement.

"Ai" Ryou said as he saw Zakuro enter the basement door. But his eyes directly shot to Tara in the doorway behind Zakuro. Zakuro was wearing her usual clothes and Licorice was now wearing a black hoodie jacket, with, of course, deep sea trim along the pockets, hood and collar. She also had flare jeans on with fluff boots, Black and deep sea green.

They both walked in and Licorice looked at Ryou before quickly directing her attention at the big screen infront of her.

In a matter of minutes, Mint and Pudding appeared, aswell as Lettuce and Orange.

"Okay girls, well, it appears.. that new aliens are attacking. 3 of them. We havent picked up any recent activity of Pai or Taruto though." Keiichiro was cut off because his speech of the mews was so damn long everyone was almost asleep.

"Okay then, Licorice. you have to lead the other mews, after all, oyu are the leader, right?" Ryou shot a smile at Licorice, making her blush, but she replied in her usual happy, confident way.

"Alright mews! Lets do this! Nyaa!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Orange!"

"Mew Mew Licorice!"

"METAMORPHASIS!"

In a matter of seconds, they all had there battle outfits on, and confidentely all said a speech, one by one.

"Alright! Lets go kick some ass! For the future of the earth, I'll be of service!~Nya!" Licorice happily spruched before all the mews headed out the door, Licorice was last, noone noticed licorice stopped.

Licorice turned around to Ryou, and walked over to him.

"See you, Ryou." Licorice slightly kissed him before proceeding to follow the other mews.

"Wow, thats a big surprise, Ryou, your face is red" Keiichiro pointed out before laughing.

Ryou seemed somewhat embarresed, turning his back to Keiichiro.

"Shut up."

~~ At The "Scene" ~~

All the mews stood back to back in a circle in all directions, the map said the aliens were here, and wherever they where, the mews were ready.

"Alright you... weird.. mutant.. things.. come out so we can fight you!" Licorice yelled. It wasnt until shortly after Pai appeared right infront of Licorice

"EEEhh?"

"Hello there." Pai leaned particulary close to Licorices face, making her step backwards and fall over.

The other mews quickly turned around, facing Pai, with determined looks on there faces, and somewhat curious ones too.

Pai took the advantage he had and pinned Licorice to the ground, making her unable to move.

Suddenly, Kisshu appeared, and quikcly his eyes reverted from determined mews to Pai and Licorice. His face turned into a demented evil look and yelled towards pai.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Kisshu's eyes were now a solid black, he summoned his swords and flew straight at pai.

Pai reacted fast, he grabbed Licorices throat, moving himself away and her right into the path of the swords. Luckily for her, Kisshu immediately stopped, but only inches away. She placed her hands onto his and tried to pull his hands away so she could breathe, but it was impossible. She looked at kisshu and smiled sweetly before passing out due to lack of air.

"TARA!" All of the mews, including kisshu yelled loudly.

"LET HER GO!" Kisshu screamed very loudly towards him.

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Minto Arrow!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Orange gun!"

"Lettuce castanets!"

All the mews readied themselves to attack, but they saw pai tighten his grip on her throat, she let out a small, squeaky, meowing noise, her eyes squinted more, before it was obvious her windpipe was completely closed.

"Do anything and shes dead." Pai summoned his fan..thing in his other hand and held up the sharp spikes to her throat.

Everyone saddened quickly because they knew if they did anything she was done for.

Within the matter of seconds, Pai teleported, along with her to the spaceship.

~In the spaceship~

Pai threw her down at the hard ground and she slid across the cold, shiny floor. she quickly propped herself up with one hand and coughed excessively, breathing in what she couldnt for the past 15 minutes almost. Her throat and face had cuts and blood all over.

"Your finally mine" Pai said before laughing evilly.

Licorice opened her eyes to him and gasped. Her surroundings was impossible to get out of, and also, his room.

Pai slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Only aliens can get in and out of the locked door, She was pretty much done for.

Pai once again summoned his fan thing.. he took Licorice and pushed her up against the concrete wall. She let out a small, hurtful squeal and ignored it and looked straight at him. Pai got his face really close to Licorices face, defintely too close.

"Firt you.." He held up the spikes of his fan to her neck.

"Then kisshu.. then ryou" he smiled dementedly and evilly.

"No... not them.. Why them? Why not just me?"

"Because killing you is one thing, but also killing ones that you care about makes it twice as miserable."

Licorice's tears started coming down her cheeks freely, she curled her fists and breathed heavily.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and a reddish glow covered her. Pai backed away cluelessly, she floated off the ground, and her costume was changed, her gloves were now lace-up, her boots were higher and had green fur at the very top, and also, her dress, collar, band, gloves, and sleeves now had white fur trimming them. her pendant was the usual gold, but with the gemstones of the colors of the mews, and a rather mysterious dark blue one.

After her transformation ended, she got teleported away.

Pai stood there at the now-empty spot where she once floated there, transforming, his eye twitched, and he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!"

Kisshu quietly sneaked up to his door, He not only locked the door but he put a teleport-proof lock on it too. He was now officaly stuck in his own room, with nothing to eat, drink, or a place to get out of.

Kisshu yelled through the door before teleporting away.

"See ya"

~ At The Cafe~

Ryou was freaking out because he saw Licorice's pendant had flickered on and off, and she was in a unknown area, obviously where the aliens were.

Suddenly, Licorice appeared on her knees in the middle of the basement floor, she coughed excessively, and for some reason, her cuts were worse.

"Tara! What happened?"

Licorice stopped and froze, she didnt know she was no longer in the room with pai. she looked up at Ryou, and her eyes widened, aswell as her smile. She jumped up and basically jumped onto Ryou, hugging him and clinging herself to him.

"Nyaa!~ I thought I was still stuck there! I dont know what happened.. I screamed and.. my transformation changed.."

Ryou pulled out of the hug and looked her up and down.

"Yes, it did change"

"I know! alot! Now I have white fur and stuff.. as the trim.. and longer boots and gloves.." Tara admired her new outfit, and nodded in approvment.

"I like it!" Tara meowingly replied.

"Oh, it does have fur trim... all I noticed was its shorter."

"Is that all you think about?" Tara's emotion turned to aggrivated, she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"No. only half the time"

Tara let out a low-pitched growl, before transforming herself human, and walking out the door, upstairs, into the empty cafe. She sat down and leaned forward, resting her head on her arms.

She thought about all that happened this past week, she sighed, but smiled. regardless of her almost being attacked, and killed. she makes herself be happy, whatever the cost.

She continued to rest there until a girls voice was heard, someone was singing.

_**[AN:For full "effect" look up Birth Of Love ~ Mermaid Melody -totally not a crossover- I swear!]**_

"Ai to, yume ga, hitotsu ni nari.." her voice slowly echoed the small halls, her voice was soft, and surpisingly deep, but beautiful.

She started to sing a little louder, but still softly.

"Kanashii "ima" wo, hoshikuzu ni shite, kureru kara, Shinjite..." Then the song stopped... for now.

~In the Basemeeennntt!~

Ryou, being half-cat aswell, heard a soft singing voice, it sounded familiar, maybe Zakuro.

"I'll be back" Ryou said to Keiichiro and he proceeded to the door and walked upstairs slowly, he leaned against the wall of the hallway so whoever that was singing couldnt see him.

Ryou quietly looked around the corner of the wall, and just saw Licorice sitting there, the singing had stopped.. but he continued to look at her, suspiciously, although Licorice never noticed.

"Umareta koto hokori ni shite, Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na...Manazashi wo kumora, senaide..."

Ryou was.. very surprised, it wasnt Zakuro singing, it was Licorice.

"Kono chikara, yume no, tame ni, kaseru nara, umarete yukitai no..." She finished her singing with a high pitched note, and stood up, she yanwed, or rather, nya'd.

She looked over at the hallway and saw Ryou leaned up against the corner of the hallway wall.

"Auhm... Hi, Ryou." She acted somewhat embarressed of not realizing him sooner.

"Nice singing." He simply ignored what she said and got to the point of what he wanted to say.

"EHHHH? you.. heard me?.. Im so sorry.. I know im bad.. I probably KILLED your ears, I'll leave now, I shouldn't have randomly came up here and sang anyway, but its jsut that singing keeps me happy. but Im sorry! I'll leave!" Licorice grabbed her cafe outfit bag and walked, or ran, to the door.

Ryou went over to the door and blocked Licorice just as she was raching for the door handle. she paused, and looked up at Ryou.

Ryou pulled her into a somewhat loving hug, and he stroked her long, black hair.

By now Licorice's face was a deep shade of pink, her breaths were slightly heavier.

"Licorice. Stop running away from me." Ryou softly whispered to her. She gasped softly.

"Why... Its not like im anyone. Im just another mew saving the world from.. aliens.."

"Licorice." he softly whispered her name, and pulled her out of the hug, but he still had hold of her because his arms were around her back.

Ryou stared straight into her eyes, and Licorice's face was a dark, rosy pink. For some reason her eyes changed to a soft blue. _**[AN: Just so you know, Licorice is known from dramatic eye-color changes. Red for mad[Unless in mew form], Hazel is normal [In human form] Green is nervous, Violet is really excited and soft blue is hard to explain.. like, comfortable, kind of nervous and sort of excited.] **_

He smiled to her, and took a small breath, Licorice stared, and she was shaking a little.

"I Love You"

Licorice's eyes widended 5 times normal. Ryou slid his hands down her back and pulled her into him. Licorice's eyes were now almost twinkling, but the expression of her face as "Please, do more"

Ryou lifted her chin to him, and came down to her face, he couldnt help it, he tolited his head and kissed her passionately, Licorice melted into his arms and was basically clinging to him. Ryou after a few minutes, he took his body and pushed her against the wall, she let out a slight noise, most likely of pleasure.. Ryou slid down the wall until his knees were between her legs, Licorices hand was slightly pulling on his shirt, and the other hand she used to keep herself up.

~ Random mood-killing change to THE BASEEEEMENNNTT~

"I wonder whats taking ryou so long. I better go check."

He basically tip-toed up the stairs until he got upstairs, what he saw was surprising.

"Oh my." He said out, loud enough for the two on the ground to hear. They broke apart, still in there position, and looked up at him like "Aw shhh-"

"Ryou, not in the cafe. you should've brought her to your room"

"Ehhh?" Licorice stared at him like "Why did you say that!" and yet her face was completely blushed.

Ryou shot a sugggesting smile at Licorice before looking back at Keiichiro.

"Well, it's getting dark, I think the girl should leave to home, donnt you think, Ryou?"

"eh. Fine.." Ryou got up and stood over Licorice, she looked up at him like she wanted more, but couldnt have. Ryou held out his hand to her and helped her up.

Licorice brushed herself off and placed her hand on the door handle.

"Bye... and sorry.. Keiichiro" She smiled innocently and walked out the door, the door clicking quietly behind her.

"Had a little moment with your love huh?" Keiichiro smiled almost evilly.

"SHUT UP."

Tara walked down the sidewalk towards home, she really didnt want to go home, knowing the threats, but she did anyway. she reached home, and she unlocked the door, she walked in, locked the door again and walked straight upstairs for bed, even though she knew she wouldnt be able to sleep. She opened her room door and the door clicked, causing the stranger inside her room to jump, she flicked on the lights.

"NYAAAA!" She screamed, and Kisshu jumped.

"Oh.. Kisshu! you scared me! AGAIN!"

"Sorry, koneko. Why are you so jumpy?"

"...Because since I got attacked today.. Im scared.." She lowered her head down as she walked in the room and closed the door, she sat on the floor and curled herself up.

Kisshu teleported behind her sitting down and held her.

"Its okay, I'll stay here with you all night."

"..Really?" she lifted her head and turned it around to look at Kisshu and smiled.

"Of course. I wouldnt want you to be hurt or kid- I mean catnapped again."

Licorice giggled softly. She then halfway laid down onto kisshu, she buried her head into his chest, her tail and ears popped out, but she didnt care, she contently purred as he stroked her fluffy cat ears.

She closed her eyes and within minutes, she was asleep.

"Goodnight, koneko"

Okay sooo, super long jumpy fluffy chapter. I had major writers block but I hope you liked it! if it jumps from point to point too fast, try to pretend to seperate it into multiple chapters.

Peyton:Thats 3 guys now, Tara! Seriously!

Kisshu:What? 3?

Tara:-Runs over and covers peytons mouth- Nothing, Kisshu! shes just being weird, SHES DRUNK ON CAPRI-SUN.

Peyton:-mhmhmh! MHMH!-

Pai:LET ME OUT OF MY ROOM!

Tara:SHUT THE HELL UP PAI! -shoves back into room and locks it-

Peyton:What was the point of him yelling let me out if he was out?

Tara & Kisshu:Whaattt?

Peyton:You just said you pushed him in the room.. so he was out.

Tara:ITS A NON-REALISTIC ENDING COMIC! DONT RUIN IT! -gets huge chocolate bar of doom-

Peyton:Oh gosh. -FLEE-

Kisshu:-Noms bar-

Tara:Dammit.

All:Please Review! -Corny smiles-

Tara:NYAA!

Peyton:You always ruin it.

Tara:SHUT UP.


	8. Does Anyone Care?

Hi guys! This chapter has some funny stuff and humor at the beginning! Well.. later on its a little[okay ALOT] more dramatic, but you get the point. :D

Peyton:Oh gosh, whats gonna happen this time..

Tara:Were gonna go crazy and have FUN! and then get all sad -wawawaaaa-

Peyton:By how do you mean fun? -evilsmile-

Ryou:BACK OFF!

Peyton:Quiet, calmass.

Tara:-giggle-

Mint:WHERES MY TEA?

All:SHUT UP!

Zakuro:-pops in- Tara does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if she did, I probably wouldnt exist!

"I'm off, Bye Kisshu!" Licorice yelled out, she threw her cafe backpack over her shoulder, opened the last curtains and ran out the door.

"Being a mew really gets you in good shape! Im gonna be 15 minutes early!"

"Hey, Tara!" Peyton yelled out as she ran up to her friend.

"Oh, Hello Peyton! Were both gonna be early!"

"You are kidding, right? Were 15 minutes LATE"

"WHAT? My watch says... Oh... OOOOOH... OH SHIT!"

Eventually Tara & Peyton reached the café, AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE. They walked in, and Ryou stared straight at both of them.

"Uh... Hi ever- WHAT THE HELL!" Both of the girls got hit in the face with a water balloon and got soaken wet.

"Whats going on?" Tara asked, soaken wet and pissed.

"Everyones gone crazy, Drunk on coffee and caprisun" Ryou explained.

"OH MY GOSHHH! I WANT CAPRISUNNN!" Peyton ran in like hell and grabbed all the bottes of caprisun.

Tara sighed at first but then looked at ryou.

"Did... you... say coffee, by any chance?"

"Yeah.."

Tara's eyes widended in excitement and she ran inside like a retard, slamming the door behind her.

"I WANT COFFEEEEE!"

Tara started chugging down coffee and extra creamer. her eyes turned a emerald green and she started jumping off the walls, literally.

"TEAAAA!" Mint yelled and she flew around the cafe in her mew form.

"WHERES THE CANDY, RYOU!" Pudding yelled.

"I dont know? You ate it all.."

"NO YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK IT!"

"Pudding! No launguage!"

"I DONT GIVE A FLYING MONKEY SHIT!"

Suddenly, Zakuro walked in, and she stared at everyone. Everyone froze, Tara upside-down on the ceiling and mint in mid-air, Orange on top of the fridge and pudding ripping ryou's brains out.

"What is going on?" Zakuro asked calmly

"There drunk.. on coffee and caprisun..." Keiichiro replied, laughing almost awkwardly.

Just then, Kisshu appeared behind Zakuro, hugging her around her neck. Tara's eyes widened... She fell off the ceiling and landed with a loud thud.

"A..ah..ahum... why are you hugging Zakuro.. Kisshu?"

Kisshu stopped and quickly pulled back from her, his face showed that he was obviously searching for words.

"Um, I didnt know you were here.. Tara.."

"Uh. I WORK HERE... duh." Tara said sadly sarcastic.

"Kisshu & I are going out." Zakuro announced, It seemed everybody was happy except for Tara, She sat on the floor, sometime ago her ears and tail came out, she bowed her head low and her ears twitched, her tail softly lay around her. Everyone was smiling and jumping up and down around her about the news, it seemed noone noticed her now..

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tara threw her head up and tear drops landed everywhere, she yelled in a broken-hearted yet mad way. She jumped up and pushed through the crowd of happy mews, running through, she gave Kisshu the coldest, evilest look anyone had ever seen from her, She pushed back open the cafe doors and quickly made pace down the sidewalk to her house.

"T-Tara!" Mint, Orange and Lettuce yelled, following behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Tara screamed through her quickened breath and tears. she grabbed the key off of her bracelet and she unlocked her door, ran in and locked it, Only moments later the other 3 mews pounded on the door.

"Tara! Please let us in or come out! we didnt mean to ignore you! Kisshu is a jerk anyway!" Mint exclaimed

Tara now sat on the sofa, hugging a pillow to herself, aswell as her knees.

"I refuse! Im never coming out! go away!"

"But you have to come out! What about the other aliens?"

"I DONT CARE!" She screamed loudly, Licorice cried hard into the pillow, her sobs were muffled to nothing.

The 3 mews finally gave up, they all headed for home sadly, in wishes they could have tried to cheer their leader up.

Licorice threw the pillow down hard onto the ground, causing feathers and dust to fly off of it and out of it. She walked upstairs and laid down on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She eventually fell asleep.

-The next day-

"Where is Tara? Shes 2 hours late!" Ryou half-yelled.

"Umm.. when we followed her yesterday she said shes never coming back out" Lettuce replied shyly.

"That baka. she has to come out" Ryou said in his usual mad demeanor, opening the doors to outside

"Where are you going?" Orange asked.

"Im gonna go see her." He said before walking out the door, never looking back.

Orange quickly made pace out the door to follow him.

"I wanna come too" Orange said sternly.

Ryou turned around to her with a somewhat cold look.

"No. Get back to work. Only im going." He said harshly. He turned back around and continued walking.

He finally reached the house, The house was quite big, and of course, Sea green with a black trim.

He knocked on the 8foot high dark chestnut doors that had gold-trimmed windows to compliment.

Once knock... Nothing.

Twice knock...Still nothing. No noises at all.

"Come on baka let me in!" He yelled...Nothing.

He walked around the house to the back, he scanned the backyard, he was a beautifully arranged area with a stone-walk down a path that had a arrangement of flowers on both sides, a huge foutain, and a gazebo. He continued to look until something caught his eye, her bedroom window was wide open. He looked around until he spotted a ladder, he grabbed it and leaned it up against the house, climbing up to her window, he stepped in the window and saw her laying on the bed asleep.

"You BAKA I knocked TWICE and you didnt answer" He said coldly, approaching her bed.

"Licorice?" He said her name again and again, but once he got close to her... Her skin was a light blue.. she was breathing quite heavily, she had scratches all over her face and arms.. and a noticable point... A place on her skin that looked like a needle injection.

"...They.. poisioned her?" His face now revealed a much-worried face. He put his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her out of the house and to the cafe, luckily noone was walking aswell. he stopped mid-way to, as a new alien appeared, the alien was a male, about pai's height, he had on a similar outfit too, but instead, his hair was a brownish-orange, with orange-like clothes.

"Theres nothing you can do, useless human. Shes posioned. its too late." The alien laughed in amusement.

Licorice slightly shifted in his arms, she frowned and let out a painful noise, before falling limp again.

Ryou gritted his teeth and frowned, giving a cold look to the alien.

"Im gonna save her no matter what I have to do! Now get out of my way!" Ryou began running by the alien towards the cafe.

The alien snickered and laughed before warping away.

Ryou bust through the doors and began making his pace to the basement.

Mint & Zakuro both gasped, following behind, Pudding wasnt at the cafe, and Lettuce and Orange hadn't seen anything, but they followed anyway.

Ryou laid Licorice down on a testing bed in the basement, he attached..things to her but it didnt take long before the mews started asking questions.

"What happened?" Both mint & zakuro asked.

"She got posioned by the new alien leader.. or atleast I think its the leader."

"W-w-WHAT?" Orange said aloud. She ran over to the testing bed to hug her friend but ryou pushed her, making her fall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER." He yelled, his hands in fists. He walked over to the computer and started trying to determine what to do.

Orange began crying. Mint, Lettuce & Zakuro had brisks of tears within there eyes too, but they decided they better continue working, although Orange refused to leave, Mint & Zakuro dragged her away.

Hours went by with no results, just when he decided to give up, the hurting look on her face made him push on.

-In Tara's Mind-

"Whats going on... why am I in so much pain?" Tara laid in a endless field of black with only a white sheet on the ground, if that was possible to call it so. She curled herself in a ball on the sheet, not caring that she was in a pitch-black enviorment.

"Your poisioned" A cold laugh echoed throughout her mind, she cringed and sat up barely from her position, onto her knees.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" She said, moreso whispered, quietly.

"Im your worst nightmare, and your slowly dying, I posioned you" once again and evil laugh echoed throughout, she twitched but held back tears to be strong.

"Why? Show yourself! I'll fight you!" She yelled.

"This is your mind, you cant do anything." The figure appeared infront of her. The alien from before..

She lost all interest in her pain and stood up, she thew herself forward and started kicking and punching at the alien who swiftly dodged them.

"Well your frisky. Too bad that isnt a sign of life. Your dying. Theres nothing you can do about that,"

She gritted her teeth and gave a cold stare to. The alien just laughed amuseingly.

"Too bad your little friend Ryou is wasting the rest of his life trying to save you"

"What? Rest of his life?" She questioned, her face now said ~You bitch what did you do!~

"Hes next. Im going to kill him. Too bad you cant do anything about it huh?" The alien gave one last evil smile before disappearing out of her thoughts, for now.

.."Not ryou... Why?" Licorice now fell to her knees, her tears fell and made a splish-splosh echo throughout her endless mind.

-End-

This sad chapter doesnt deserve a funny ending comic. -Throws sympathy cookies around- :D


	9. Shes Alive!

~Back in the basement~

Ryou still intensely experiments, his eyes glued to the screen. But his once-concentration quickly dissapates as he turns around to hear Licorice.

"Ryou.." Her voice softly calls out.

"Tara?" The first time he said her real name. He walked over to her and stared at her, she was still asleep. Was she sleep-talking? Most likely.

"No... Ryou..." Her voice echoed sad, she shifted in the short bed, making her almost fall off, but Ryou placed her back to her original place.

"Why is she saying my name? I wonder if the aliens took over her thoughts.."

He continued to stare at her, before placing his arms around her and picking her up, walking up the stairs and out the top door, passing by keiichiro.

"What are you doing to do with her?" He said concerned.

"Im going to take her home with me to moniter her, I did some things to her that may extract the poision, but it may be painful." He explained before proceediing out the door, once again lucky to be that noone walks at night, carrying a young girl that looks sick may not take the best impression on people.

When he arrived to his "mansion", He stepped in, His maid greeted him but she slightly frowned when she saw him carrying Licorice.

"Who is that? And why are you carrying her?" She questioned sarcastically.

"None of your business and shes sick so im going to take care of her, Might you know, you better not get anywhere near her."

She gasped a little but bowed to him before replying.

"Yes, sir."

He walked up the stairs and to the door of a seperate bedroom right next to his.

"That girl... she better not get near him when shes better.." The maid whispered, proceeding off to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

He placed her on the bed that had cream-colored sheets, he covered her up and walked out, clicking the door behind him.

He walked downstairs only to be meeted once again by the sarcastic maid, her name was Karen. She had short, greyish-purple hair with grey eyes to match, she was rather tall, and of course had the common maid outfit, similar to the cafe outfits but not as nice.

"Your dinner is ready, sir" She smiled sweetly to him, he never returned, infact, he never even shared a glance.

"Im not hungry, Karen. " he said, he walked down a long hallway to a door that led outback.

"Wait! Wha-" Karen was cut off by the thud of the door shutting. She lowered her head, but quickly brought it back up. She snickered rather evilly, obviously not as evil as the previous alien encounter though to say an example.

"When that girl is better I'll make sure of it that she doesnt get near him at all, or I will personally hurt her so she wont want to." She curled her fists and smiled once again, before walking off to the kitchen once again.

Ryou stood outside in the backyard, it was actually quite similar to Tara's but obviously not as girly, instead of assorted colored flowers his were white flowers, His fountain had no statue like Tara's had a cat. And his gazebo wasnt filled with pink and purple flowers and vines around the sides, It was a simple elegance with well-atterned steel bars as a fence which were about 10 feet high.

For there he stood for hours, staring off into nowhere, more then likely thinking, until he eventually made his way back in, tthe maid had left for the night, since she only lives a short distance away. He continued upstairs until he heard rustling in the room he had put Licorice in. He slowly opened the door to find...

Dont you love cliffhangers? I know you do! Sorry for the short chapter but yeah =D


	10. The Mew Is Back! The Old Usual

He continued upstairs until he heard rustling in the room he had put Licorice in. He slowly opened the door to find...

Licorice standing up, walking around admiring the huge room she was in, but it wasnt long before she reverted her eyes to Ryou, Hazel to blue.

"Licorice! Your okay!" Ryou actually seemed rather happy, he walked in and hugged Licorice, who was honestly clueless, she knew in her dream she had been told things, but she thought it was a nightmare.

He pulled her out of the hug and looked at her, in which she stared back, before eventually backing away and looking downward slightly.

"Not to sound.. stupid or anything.. but what happened and why are you so happy im awake? why are you here and most importantly why am I in a different bedroom?" She asked, her emotions changed from clueless to somewhat angered.

"One, You truley are a baka, arent you. Two, you were posioned, but no thanks to me I saved your life. Three, Also no thanks to me I was monitering you to make sure you were ok, and four I put you here to moniter you, why else did you think?" Aswell as her emotions, his emotions went from angered to suspicious & with a slight twist of a perverted tone.

" I wasnt thinking anything! I just wanted to know!" She quickly covered up what she said but she blushed a tint of red barely noticeable.

He laughed slightly before walking off to the door, not looking back did he start to tell her something.

"I want you to stay here a few days so I can make sure your ok, If you do need me im in the bedroom on the right next to yours." With that, he left out.

Licorice walked over to the huge bed and just fell over onto her bed, she sighed into the sheets and crawled onto the bed, laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She thought for along time..

"Why did he kiss me like that at the cafe the other day... and the tree?... and now hes cold and harsh? sure he saved me.. but he doesnt seem enthusiastic.. nor does he seem to bring up any of what happened.." Then it hit her.

She remembered.. like she had forgotton.

"Kisshu..." She whispered, She tried to fight back her tears, she had to forget about him, it was over and that was that. But one thing that ate at her more then that was what Ryou had did.

She laid there thinking for hours until she couldnt take it any longer. she got up and quietly slipped out her door, she, without thinking about knocking, slowly creaked the door open and looked in, Ryou was up, she looked up him from his shoes, still on, all the way up until realizing he had no shirt on. She blushed deeply but continued to stare until he turned around to meet eyes with her.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled. Her eyes widened and she looked away, blushing.

"I-im not doing anything! I-I just wanted to ask you something!" She said trying to act calm, not working so well. He quickly got a shirt on and she walked in, still blushing.

"So, what is it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Umm.. well... I-I was wondering.. why did you kiss me a few days ago? At the park.. and at the cafe?" She questioned, her face still red.

"What do you mean? I didnt kiss you at all!" He replied angerly.

She looked straight at him in a confused way.

"Yes.. you did! When you got me worked up about the pay lower... and then at the cafe... but then keiichiro came... last wednesday!"

"Okay, first of all, I walked away after I told you about the pay lowering, As I walked away I said I was kidding, I heard you keep talking but I thought that you were still yelling at me even though I was walking away. Secondly, I never came to the cafe wednesday night, I left after 3."

"Then who the hell looked exactly like you and was there after 3pm, was at the park talking about the payments and was the person that keiichiro knew?" She asked in her attitudic tone, Pissed & a hint of Sarcasm spice with it. Then her face fell.

"Why did your face just change?" He asked her.

"The.. aliens can change into whoever they wanna look like... cant they?"

"Well, yes, they can but what does that have to d- Oooooh... WAIT. A ALIEN KISSED YOU?" How many times anger has been used in this one conversation is now uncountable, but yet again his emotions went from angered to o to back.

"I guess so, Kisshu has before and why do you even care?" She crossed her arms, She blushed in embarressment for asking still.

He actually for once searched for words before answering.

"I-I dont care.. I was just wondering!" He said in his usual way.

"Uh huh.." She said, rather whispered before going back out of her door.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, Nothing at all. Good night" She replied, She walked out and back into her room, she laid down and went to sleep for the night.

-8AM-

Licorice was in a deep, cat-like peaceful sleep, but not for long though, Ryou made the alarmclock go off right in her ear.

"NYAAAA!" She jumped about 5 feet, before landing on her back on the floor.

"Good morning" Ryou snickered mischieviously.

Licorice rubbed her head and lifted herself up from the ground looking at him and his sly smile.

"Yeah, Good morning, Mr. rich-can-do-anything-he-wants-to-do, now get out of my room."

"This isnt your room, why should I get out, Yeah I can do whatever I want to do, and just so you know, your clothes are in that closet over there, Miss Think-I-Kissed-Her."

She blushed and curled her fists.

"Dont start that on me dammit! I didnt even know it wasnt you so how would I not know! and fine, maybe it isnt my room but still get out because I want to change! And JUST so you know, I am a good kisser and you should be unhappy it wasnt you!"

"Sure sure, I wouldnt had wanted to find out anyway, and I'll just stay here and turn my back to you, maybe."

"I SAID GET OUT!" She shoved him out the door and locked it, sighing.

She looked through the closet before finding the clothes she felt most like wearing. She changed into a short white skirt, and a black top that rode down on her shoudlers with a silver heart in the middle of it, and long white socks with black shoes, of course she wore her usual bracelet with her house keys on it and various other little charms such as cats, well, all cats. and she had now put on a black chokecollar just like her Mew form one but without the fringe, and put her pendant to transform with on it, after all, it seemed more appropriate to have it in a place she could grab it and transform quicker then having to dig through her pocket to find it. She walked out the door and looked around, Ryou had left, the most obvious thing to her was to walk down the huge stairs that were right infront of the door, good place to put them considering she couldnt see them at all last night. So she walked down the stairs and followed a voice that led to the kitchen where Ryou sat at the table, a cold set of eyes met hers, Karen. Tara stared back in her attitudic-way much to Karen AND Ryou's surprise, but got interrupted by Ryou, as always.

"So you stole my outfit huh?"

"What?" Licorice replied, looking at his outfit then hers, before realizing the resemblence.

"ohhh.."

"Uh huh, admitfully it looks kinda cute on you."

Karen's eyes looked like they had flames in them and it looked like she could literaly explode.

"Oh shut up, your totally kidding" Licorice crossed her arms and shifted her body so she wasnt facing him.

"Of course he was kidding, your hidious" Karen said with a laugh.

"Shut up karen." Ryou said, causing her to stop laughing and just sit down for breakfast. Tara's eyes were now red and she was ready to play attack-the-bitch.

"Calm, calm, Licorice, just eat" Ryou said.

Licorice held back a growl and sat down, once again much to ryou's surprise, she was actually not a slob at eating, unlike the other mews who just shove their face. You could say she was much better mannered.

Karen kept shooting Licorice glares, Bitchful, With attitude, and Pissed.

Finally licorice gave in, She slammed her fist down on the table causing both to jump.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem bitch?"

Karen gasped but frowned.

"My problem is you," She stood up. "If you even try to get near MY Ryou I will kick your ass into a million peices."

Ryou now stood up, Licorice still sat there, Pissed and ready to go cat and kick that bitches ass. but Ryou got involved.

"Karen, thats it, get the hell out, your fired."

"WHAT? But.. why? I love you!" Karen exclaimed.

"I dont give a damn. Get out before I kick you out." He gave her his cold stare. She frowned and shot a glare at Licorice, walking out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Thats IT! IM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Licorice yelled, she jumped up from her chair and was ready to leap onto her, but Ryou held her back.

"Stop it, Tara" Ryou said sternly.

"No! Let me go! That bitch I wanna kick her ass! Let me goooo!" Licorice struggled against his grip, Karen walked out and Licorice stopped. She eventually backed away from Ryou's arms that had stopped crossed her arms.

"Why didnt you let me hurt her? Dammit!" Licorice was all worked up and her face definetely showed it.

Ryou laughed and turned his back to her.

"I didnt want to get sued for having her get hurt on this property. And wow can you get pissed."

"God, getting sued a few million dollars wouldnt do shit to you anyway, and yeah, I dont appreciate bitches like her calling me hidious, a bitch, shooting glares at me and wanting to kick my ass, If I had the choice I would've strangled her!" Licorice's face was red in anger and she still was debating if she should still try to track karen down.

"Your cute when your mad." Ryou said, Licorice blushed but just barely.

"Oh shut up! Thats not the truth and you'd never say that anyway!" Licorice walked off, she put her hand on the door handle to the outside but Ryou stopped her.. by talking.

"Oh, by the way Tara"

"First time you've called me by my real name." Licorice said, She walked over to him. "So what is it?"

Ryou reached his hand out hto her and pulled her in, he locked his lips with hers and her face flushed a pinkish-red, they kept together for what seemed like forever until they broke apart eventually. Licorice stared at him, Hazel eyes to Blue, Chocolate to Vanilla.

Eventually Licorice gave up and looked away.

"What was that for?" Licorice asked, trying to sound mad, not working obviously due to her blush.

"You were going on about how good of a kisser you were, I just wanted to see."

"Ugh, seriously? And did you find out anything?" Licorice still blushed hard but she crossed her arms in full attempt of continuing to act unimpressed.

"Yes, I liked it, You were right, you are a pretty good kisser" He smiled, walking to the door to the outside.

Licorice let down her arms, no longer in attempt of trying to act, and just bowed her head, blushing.

Ryou glanced over at her and smiled.

"And how about me?" He questioned her, she looked up, and for a minute her face was unemotional, but despite her blushing, she smiled and actually, slightly giggled before replying.

"Honestly, I liked it"

Ryou actually didnt reply for a few seconds, he was actually BARELY, just barely, blushing. He started to say something once he realized Licorice was smiling at him.

"G-good, I'll keep that in mind when someone else challenges me" Ryou said in his calm usual way.

"H-hey! Well, Then... I'll just go and have a quiz in the park to see if im a good kisser! And you were the first result!" Tara crossed her arms and snickered, and, of course, Ryou got mad, even though he was tryying to hide it.

"WHAT? You better not kiss any other boys!" Ryou yelled, Good job trying to not act mad.

"Oh? and why would you care?" Tara put on her signature smile, A mixture of curious, happy and perverted all together.

Ryou just then realized he said what he did out loud,

"I-I dont care! Its just... Im such a good kisser that.. if you do kiss anyone else... It'll ruin... the.. effect!"

Tara started laughing, she was almost "rofling", Literaly.

"NANI? Maybe its true, baka!" Ryou's face was red of anger as he stared at Licorice who was still laughing hard.

Finally Licorice stood up, shaking off the last of her laughing, and stared him right in the eyes.

"Your hilarious, I can do what I want because its not like you like me or anything, and for once I get to say this, Your cute when your mad." Licorice smiled sweetly now and giggled, just a little though.

Ryou now stopped being mad and he actually, once again, just barely blushed a slight red.

"Yeah, Yeah, Im sure I am, I totally believe that coming from you who kissed a shapeshifted alien."

"Oh? Well, This time you werent a shapeshifted alien," Licorice & her evil smiling.

"Whatever, Lets go." Ryou opened the door and was letting licorice go first out.

"Nani? Why? Where?" She now questioned curiously.

"To the cafe"

"WHAT? But its sunday! Todays a day off for me! And Orange! And Pudding! She replied hotly.

"I know that you baka, you dont have to work but I want to watch you so you'll stay with me."

"F-fine..." Licorice finally gave up and walked out the door, Ryou behind her, They walked rather slowly to the cafe, none saying a word, nor sharing a glance until they got to the cafe.

Ryou opened the door for her as she walked in, Mint had to work today, aswell as Zakuro & Lettuce. Mint gave a mischievious grin to the two but they ignored it.

Ryou walked around Licorice as she stared at Zakuro give the customers the always-usual cold look before retreating off to the kitchen.

Ryou accidiently brushed his hand against hers, She softly gasped and looked down at her hand and then Ryou, who had also looked back to her, A barely noticeable blush was upon both, as they stared at eachother only between the two could tell they were blushing.

But of course Mint had to be nosy.

"Oh Oh? Whats this loving glance between you guys?" She questioned mischieviously. Licorice & Ryou both broke sight and acted as if they were uninterested.

"W-what do you mean? Loving glance? We were just looking at eachother for a second, Dont be so nosy, Mint" Licorice said, walking away down to the basement, since she knew thats where she had to do, And Ryou followed not far behind.

"It's so blank obvious theres something going on between those two" Zakuro said calmly, wiping off a table.

"Hai Hai, I know," Mint replied, sipping her usual tea.

"They'd be cute together though" Lettuce said shyly.

"True. I agree, They match perfectly" Zakuro added.

-basement-

Licorice watched Ryou on the computer contently, She sat behind him a fair ways, watching numbers, bars and graphs come up, in which she not at all understood, atleast not most of it. Much to Ryou's surprise Tara behaved & stayed quiet so he could work, until an hour went by of silence, he realized half of the reason why she was quiet... She had her Ipod.

Licorice had her eyes closed, she slowly opened them up as a song ended, she gasped when she saw Ryou staring at her, she quickly pulled her headphones off.

"So thats why you were so quiet." Ryou plainly said.

"Gomenasai... Ryou, did you want me too listen to you?" Licorice took her Ipod and put it in the little pocket of her skirt.

"No, its fine. What were you listening to?" Ryou questioned.

"Just some songs?" Licorice said back rather in a curiously way.

"Oh really? May I Hear?" Ryou now asked in a questionably tone.

"NO" Tara said sternly before she realized what she just did. She relaxed again but bowed her head.

"Let me hear" Ryou reached for her pocket and grabbed the Ipod by the cord.

"HEY! Give it back!" She jumped and struggled to get it but he was too strong to fight against, He turned on her ipod and listened to the previously played song.

"Saikou Ni Happy, Huh? Who sings this?"

Licorice blushed in embarressment. "I-I dont know.."

Ryou looked down at the screen of the Ipod.

"Hmmhmm, Funny, it says Mew Licorice AKA Tara"

"Tha-that means nothing!" Licorice turned her back to him and crossed her arms, in all truth she was embarresed.

"So you sang this huh? Your really good"

"I didnt.. I didnt even say I sang it! But even if I did im not a good singer anyway.." Licorice turned her back to Ryou and walked over to a big executive-looking chair that was upon the computer, she rolled it out to the middle of the room and sat there with her legs underneath her.

"Well, If you did happen to sing this, you are good." Ryou approached her and rolled a seat next to her.

"Umm.. dont you have work to do?" Licorice asked somewhat shyly.

"Im taking a break" Ryou smiled.

**-Upstairs with theeee peopleee who are nosyyy-**

"We should go see what they're doing down there" Zakuro suggested.

"But what if there doing.. things?" Lettuce replied

"Eww!" Zakuro & Mint said together.

"S-sorry! I didnt mean to suggest that! Im sorry!" Lettuce frantically apologized. Mint & Zakuro nodded in approvement to her apology and headed off quietly down the stairs.

Zakuro and Mint peaked through the creak of the door into the room where Licorice & Ryou were,

"There just talking" Mint whispered

"I noticed" Zakuro whispered back sarcastically.

Ryou, wanting to bring up a conversation since there was silence between the two, eventually asked a rather awkward question..

"So, did you take that quiz in the park?" Ryou asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Maybe. Did you get challenged by anyone?" Tara said back very calm and cooly. Ryou acted rather stunned by her answer but quickly recovered and replied as normal.

"Maybe." he looked over at Licorice & snickered. Causing Licorice to get jealous, obviously she thought he was serious, but she still tried to hold back her jealousy.

"Oh.." She managed to say.

"Well, Im going to work. Im probably gonna leave early so be prepared." Ryou sat up and walked back over to his computer.

"H-hai!" Licorice replied, she followed his walking until finally she sat up and walked into a little blank room, she decided to turn on her ipod and shuffle it...

Guess what she got..

Nyanyanyanyanyanya.

"Ooooh! I love this song & dance!" She quietly squealed with excitement, her tails & ears came out, she flicked on the light on the room only to realize the room was made of mirrors. she closed the door quietly and looked around.

"This should be fun.." She leaped, Like a cat of course, to the middle of the room, she pressed play on her ipod... and of course, she started daancing the nyanyanyanyanyanya song. _**[If you dont know what that is, look up TaraRSMusic on youtube, I have a vid of a tmm char dancing to it on my page =D]**_

"Where did that girl go?" Ryou looked around until he noticed light coming from underneath the door she was in.

"Ohh, shes curious." He slightly laughed, he got up from his chair and quietly walked over to the door.

_**-Behind the basement door where the 3 nosy mews still linger-**_

"There so cute together!" Lettuce squealed, Mint and Zakuro covered her mouth.

"SHHHHHH" They both whispered.

Ryou slowly creaked the door open where he saw Licorice doing the nya dance. for once he slightly, barely, blushed. He leaned against the trim of the door and watched her, all the while smiling.

Licorice looked over at the mirror next to er and saw Ryou standing there.

"NYAAAA!" She squealed, she jumped and she fell backwards, right onto her butt. The fall made her ipod come off. She looked up at Ryou with her cheeks red of embarressment.

"Well that was quite a reaction. Curiousity killed the cat" He looked around the room before eventually looking back to Tara, who sat on the floor sort of mad and still embarressed. He walked over to her and rubbed her cat ears that had came out because she was excited. She blushed in no attempt to hide it and purred contently.

"Aww your so cute" Ryou said rather too suggestively.

Licorice blushed even harder when she realized she in no attempt hid her blush or her excessive purring. She slipped her cat ears away from his hand and stood up.

"Oh shut up. Im just like any of the other mews." she crossed her arms and shifted away from him, swaying her tail side to side, making the bell on her tail make a chiming noise.

"If thats what you wanna think. Now its time to go home. So come on" Ryou walked out the door, Licorice stared for a moment before running after him.

-At home-

Ryou unlocked the door and the two walked in.

"Well, I fired Karen so I guess I'm making dinner" Ryou said as if he had never made dinner in his entire life.

"Umm.. I guess I owe you something for saving me, and monitering me.. so I could make dinner.." Licorice offered polietly & shyly.

"Could you?" Ryou accepted rather nicely.

"Hai! I'll go do that right now!" She giggled & smiled to him before walking off to the kitchen.

Licorice rummaged through all the things in the kitchen.

"Im so lucky Peyton taught me about cooking." She whispered to herself. She grabbed some spaghetti from the cupbored, aswell as some sauce. She grabbed a pan and filled it with water and put it on the huge commercial stove which she admired while turning the heat on.

"Admiring my stove, huh?" Ryou said in his uaul tone as he walked in and sat down to watch her.

"Mhm, its just like mine except mine is a metallic black" She smiled and Ryou seemed surprised to say the least.

"So your sort of rich too."

"Just a little" She used her signature smile before returning to the noodles to put in the pan. She carefully placed them in the hot water so they wouldn't break. Then she got another pan and poured in the sauce.

"Um, Ryou" She said somewhat quietly.

"Yes?"

"Wheres the spice cabinet?"

"Oh. Its on the right over there" He pointed to the small part of the large pantry, she opened it and grabbed multiple spices. And she also grabbed fresh basil from the fridge.

_**-Yay for skipping lots of fillers of cooking XD-**_

When Licorice was finally done, she grabbed a plate and placed the noodles on the plate, and then she added the sauce, she put fresh basil leaves in the middle of it to add what she callls a elegant touch.

She placed it down on the table and walked upstairs where Ryou had left off to.

"Ryou?" She said while she knocked on his bedroom door. He opened the door,

"Your dinner is r-" Licorice stopped in mid-sentance when she once again saw he had no shirt on. she silently gasped and looked away, blushing.

"Why are you so shy about that? It's not like its the first time you've seen this" Ryou said, all to suggestive.

Licorice just made a little emph noise, still looking away.

"Come on, its obvious you like it" He said again in a teasing tone.

"Im not even gnna answer that" Licorice walked away back down the stairs,

"As I was saying, your dinner is ready" She said before continuing down the stairs.

Licorice walked into the huge living room, sitting down on the sofa infront of the big fireplace that was on. She yawned and decided to lay down, it was cold and laying on the sofa was warm, so she closed her eyes and before you could say catnap, she was asleep.


End file.
